


Scars From Tomorrow

by Grayweathersby13



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Steve Rogers, Author Bucky, Beta Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky has short hair, Mpreg, Nice Brock Rumlow - Freeform, Nothing more, Omega Bucky Barnes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Surrogacy, bucky is the star of this fic I promise, graphic birth, lawer peggy, steve and Bucky are JUST best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayweathersby13/pseuds/Grayweathersby13
Summary: When Peggy and Steve invite Bucky over for dinner he didn't know what to expect, but them asking him to be their surrogate was definitely not it._-_Or, Bucky's an Omega whose best friends with Steve and Peggy (Alpha and Beta), the couple has been trying to have a baby for over a year and when Peggy finds out she can't have kids they ask Bucky to be their surrogate.(BUCKY CENTRIC)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a small break from my other fic/series 'Maybe We Could Fall In Love' because I needed some space from it for new ideas. So I decided to wade through my 'fic ideas' in my notes and try writing something new... so here we are.
> 
> And the relationship between Steve and Bucky is strictly friendship. 
> 
> I'm also thinking of Bucky dating someone in this fic while he's all cute and pregnant, maybe Brock (but obvi he would be nice instead of the mean/evil/destroyer of all that is good Brock) or maybe T'challa, idk comment if you have any ideas.
> 
> This is getting long so, read on whom ever clicked on this, and enjoy.

Bucky wasn't sure what to expect when his friends invited him over for dinner, usually Peggy liked to plan a week or so in advance, not the day of.

It's not like he had any plans this Thursday night, so when she called, sounding nervous of all things, and invited him over for dinner he accepted.

Maybe they wanted to announce that they were pregnant, he knew the couple had been trying for the better part of a year.

Steve and Peggy were going to be great parents, Bucky just knew. They were so perfect together, and it just wasn't fair that the baby they wanted so badly just wasn't happening.

He really hoped good news awaited him, he couldn't wait to be an uncle.

When he knocked on the door of the couples adorable yellow house (with a white picket fence and everything, God, it was too precious) it was immediately opened by his best friend, the blonde sporting a huge grin and bringing him in for a hug.

Bucky happily excepted the Alpha's open arms, relaxing from the familiar scent.

Bucky and Steve have know each other since they were four, back when Steve was a little runt of a thing and Bucky his trouble maker best bud. Their parents were best friends in high school, but went separate ways for college, so when the Rogers moved into the same neighborhood the couples were happy to find out that their boys were the same age. Luckily the two hit it off instantly, and they haven't left each others side since.

Bucky was happy when Steve met Peggy, they were only nineteen at the time, but the connection was instant and very obvious to every one who witnessed their tooth rotting love.

Bucky always worried Steve would end up with someone he hated, his track record of girlfriends hadn't been the nicest. When the Alpha was sixteen and really started to bulk up girls began to notice him, shallow girls that only cared about his looks and never his feelings. Bucky couldn't blame Steve that much though, his self esteem was still depressingly low, only having recently come into his new body.

So when Peggy came along, Bucky jumped for joy and told Steve if he ever lost her Bucky would slap him in the face.

Peggy was amazing, she was by far the most independent and strong woman he'd ever met.

She completed Steve in a way he'd never seen, they made each other better and stronger.

And they were gonna be amazing parents.

  
Steve patted him on the back, steering him through the door and down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Buck. How ya doin?" The Alpha asked, his grin never once slipping off his face.

"I'm good, thanks for having me over."

Bucky practically melted when they reached the kitchen and the smell of dinner hit him. He wasn't sure what it was, but Peggy was making it so it was bound to be incredible.

"Hey, Pegs." Bucky said, walking over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at him. "Hello, James. I'm glad you could come over tonight, me and Steve just couldn't finish this roast all by ourselves."

"So you invited me over to eat all your food? Is that the only reason?" He asked, finishing for answers.

Steve and Peggy looked at each other nervously.

The blonde turned back to Bucky, smiling and chuckling slightly.

"How about you go sit down, the tables already set and dinner will be done any minute." Steve said, indicating with his hand towards the dining room.

Bucky nodded, "Mmhm, sure thing." He said, knowing they were up to something but letting them go at their own pace.

If it was the news he was hoping for he didn't want to rush them.

He sat at the table waiting for probably three minutes before the two came in with the dishes.

Peggy set the big pot in the center of the table, dishing out roast into Bucky's bowl.

That was strange, Peggy never served him his food before, and he'd never expected her too.

"So, Buck, how's things?" Steve asked, digging into his own meal.

"Not much has changed from Friday, when I last saw you. Although I have gotten another chapter done on my book, and I'd love to get your guys' opinions on it."

Bucky was referring to the book he'd been writing for the past year, oh yeah, did he forget to mention that he was a successful author? Well he is, specializing in murder mystery/thrillers.

He had about twenty three chapters of his newest one, the fourth in a best selling series. He never had much trouble meeting deadlines, usually being a chapter or two ahead of schedule. Although he would never publish anything without Peggy's say so, she may be a lawyer but that girl knew good literature and an okay from her was basically a ticket to good lucksville.

"Oh I'm so excited, you had me on the edge of my seat with that last one and I've been dying to know what happens to Julia. Is Nathan the killer or not, I have my suspicions about Ryan though, he just seems like a bad seed." Peggy went on and on about the fictional characters, even though she knew Bucky wouldn't give her any spoilers.

  
After a half hour of pleasant conversation (Steve ranting about his new client, the guy requested a nude painting of him and his girlfriend to put above their fireplace. And Steve's never been one to shy away from a challenge, but when the guy kept complaining about the size of his dick in the painting Steve just about lost it. Almost screaming at the guy "You wanted realistic, and realistically you have a tiny dick!" But he resisted... barely) Peggy stood up to get dessert.

She returned soon with a chocolate cake, cutting three slices and serving them.

Bucky was still waiting for whatever news was to be delivered, although he couldn't turn down chocolate cake. Damnit, Peggy knew his weakness.

After everyone was finished he expected them to retire to the living room for a movie, as per their annual every two week dinners, but the couple stay seated.

Bucky slowly lowered himself back into his seat, raising his eyebrows at his friends.

"What's goin' on, guys?"

Their hands were clasped on the table top, and they each glanced at each other. Peggy took in a deep breathe before she spoke, "So, you know that we've been trying for a child?" She asked.

Bucky nodded, of course he knew, he was the first and only person they told.

"Well, since it hasn't been happening and we've been trying for so long I figured I'd go to the doctors. Just to make sure everything was okay, and-" she stopped, closing her eyes and licking her lips before she tried again, "And I can't have children, the doctor said it just wasn't a possibility for me."

Bucky reached out his hand for the couples clasped ones, placing his over theirs and squeezing.

"I'm so sorry, I'm- there's always other options. You could adopt-"

Steve shook his head, "Adoption could take years, and there's always the possibility that the biological parents could decide they wanted to keep the baby. We just, it's a lot to go through."

Bucky could understand that, but he wished there was a different way, because these two deserved the world and it just wasn't fair that this was the hand they were dealt.

"What- what about surrogacy? I know it's expensive and it wouldn't be you carrying it, but-"

Peggy cut him off, her voice shaking slightly, "Actually, that is the path we were plannin- hoping to take."

Steve nodded along, biting his lip nervously.

"Okay, have you looked into any agency's?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, but we've both decided that we didn't want a stranger to carry our baby, either." Steve explained.

Well... Bucky wasn't sure what other options they had at this point. Yeah it sucked that someone else would carry the baby, but he didn't know what else they could do.

"Alright, um. What then?" He asked, unsure of where this was going.

Had they just given up on having children then?

"Well, actually." Peggy said, taking in another deep breathe then starting again, "We- we were going to ask, uhm, we were going to ask you if-" she cut off and looked at Steve.

"We were going to ask you if you'd be our surrogate, because we trust you and- and," Steve said, his voice shaking.

"And I know I wouldn't be jealous if you were the one carrying my baby, I couldn't handle it if I watched another person- a stranger be pregnant with my child. I know I wouldn't feel that way with you, James. You and Steve are best friends, brothers even. But, you're my brother too, you're my family and the only person I think I could ask to do this." She finished, her eyes watering.

Bucky didn't know what to say, didn't know what to feel.

This was a _huge_ thing.

They wanted him to carry their child, to be pregnant with another human being and then hand it over.

He wasn't sure if he could do that, have a baby and then be the kids uncle for the rest of its life.

Bucky always assumed he'd have a baby when he was mated, when he was ready to start his life with someone else.

But if he did this Peggy and Steve would get the baby they so desperately want, he could help them and he wasn't sure if he could turn that down or not.

He just sat there with his lips parted, staring at their clasped hands, he'd removed his sometime in this conversation, he wasn't sure when and didn't even realize he'd done so.

"Uh," his voice cracked when he first spoke and he hadn't even noticed that he was so choked up. "Can- can I think about it? For a bit?" He asked, his voice quiet.

They both nodded, quick to reassure him.

"Of course, Buck." Steve spoke at the same time as Peggy said, "This is a big decision, think it through and take your time."

Bucky nodded.

"Buck, we don't want you to feel obligated to do this, if you decide you don't want to or that it's to much we'll understand. We won't be mad, so just make sure you're okay with it, and if not, then we'll think of something else." Steve said, reaching his hand out to grip Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky nodded again, telling the couple he needed to go home and lie down, that he needed to think about it.

Steve walked him to the door, after Peggy gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

When the two were on the steps leading to the door Steve pulled Bucky in for a tight hug. "Take your time okay, I know this is a big thing we're asking you. I don't want it to make thing weird between us, so, please think everything over."

"I will, Steve. Uhm," Bucky nibbled on his lip for a moment. "I'll let you guys know as soon as I decide."

Steve nodded, pulling him back in for one more quick hug and then saying goodbye.

Bucky got in his car and drove home, a weight on his shoulders that hadn't been there before.

What was he gonna do?

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Steve & Peggy**

Three Nights Later

The couple lay in bed together, Steve sketching a rough draft for a client in his sketch pad, and Peggy reading the new chapter Bucky sent her on her tablet.

The night of "the dinner" (the two had dubbed it) they spent talking about what had happened, what they had asked and if they thought Bucky would agree to it.

It had been almost two weeks since Peggy had that awful doctors appointment, and it was that same day that Steve and her had talked through all of their options, they'd both come to the same conclusion.

Now they could only wait, hope that Bucky would agree.

It's not like they didn't know what they were asking, it was an incredibly huge thing to ask of someone.

Especially an Omega, Beta and Alpha mothers had normal connections with their children, but Omega mothers had a bond that was much stronger than any other. So to ask someone to make a baby and then hand them over was a lot, and it wasn't something everyone could do.

Of course they'd be disappointed, heartbroken even, if Bucky declined, but they would understand and would in no way be mad at the Omega.

It's not like he asked for this.

Both Steve and Peggy had talked and agreed that it was best to keep their hopes down, that way the disappointment wouldn't be as bad if Bucky said no.

So when Steve cell phone ringed from the night stand they were a little surprised.

Peggy looked at her bedside clock, it read **12:23 AM**. Who on earth would be calling them at this time?

She heard Steve take in a breathe and whipped her head around to see him answering the phone.

"Hey, Buck?" Was all the Alpha said.

She heard a muffle and then Steve mhhmed, moving the phone from his ear and pressing speaker.

A crackle broke through the silence of the room, and Bucky's voice filled the space.

"I've thought a lot about what you guys asked, and I've come to a conclusion."

After a few seconds Peggy asked, "And?"

"...I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope this was worth it. I think it's alright so I hope you do too.
> 
> I'm not sure how long you have to wait after being inseminated to take a pregancy test, but in (the movie) baby mama the doctor said two weeks sooooo, if it's good enough for Tina Fey and Amy Poehler it's good enough for this amateur fan fiction.

**Steve & Peggy**

Doctors office, waiting room.

The couple waited anxiously in the uncomfortable chairs of the doctors office.

They'd asked Bucky if he wanted them to accompany him, but the Omega declined, stating that he'd rather them not be there.

Which they could understand, he was getting inseminated after all.

It had been two weeks since Bucky agreed to do this, two weeks of Peggy explaining everything that would happen and two weeks of Steve asking if the Omega was all right and sure of his decision.

Bucky had said he was happy to do it, that he was honored they'd asked _him_.

And now here they were, waiting to see if they'll be parents.

The doctor said they should wait at least two weeks to take a test, because sometimes they didn't work if it was to early and he didn't want them to get their hopes up.

Currently Steve was bouncing his knee up and down, wiping his sweaty palms against his pants, and trying to focus on the wall of pamphlets. Peggy was doing much better at containing her nerves, reading a 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' book in preparation for the upcoming months. She really wanted to be there for Bucky as much as she could, already she'd been reading morning sickness remedies all over the internet trying to stay ahead of the game.

He was doing such an amazing thing for them, if there was anyway she could help she would.

Steve had been feeling the same way, wanting to make sure his best friend was comfortable.

Bucky and him were like brothers, and the Alpha had no idea how he would repay Bucky for what he was doing. Buck may say 'It wasn't necessary' but Steve thought it was, his best friend was not only helping them make the child they so desperately wanted, but he was asking for nothing in return.

Well... that's not true, he did request that Peggy make him food when he got to the point in his pregnancy that demanded he eat every twenty minutes. Which she agreed to of course, but Steve had a feeling Bucky may be slightly disappointed in what she made. He knew his wife, and he knew she would not let Bucky eat anything that wasn't healthy or good for the baby.

  
They were both brought out of their thoughts when Bucky came walking out.

The couple stood at the same time, plastering on smiles of encouragement.

"How did it go?" Steve asked.

Bucky looked somewhat uncomfortable, but gave a small smile none the less.

"Good, I think."

Peggy wouldn't let it show but she breathed a sigh of relief. The whole day she's been trying to push her nerves to the back of her mind, but they kept creeping up in her chest.

"How about we go get something to eat? Are you hungry?" The Beta asked, hoping to relieve some of the awkwardness between the group.

Bucky shook his head, pulling his coat on.

"I think I'm just gonna head home, I'm feeling a little tired." The omega explained, smiling a little in hopes of not worrying the pair.

To late.

"Are you okay? Buck if something's wron-"

Steve was cut off when Bucky patted his shoulder, saying, "I'm fine Steve, just wanna go home and take a nap."

Steve nodded, wanting to coddle his best friend and make sure nothing harmed him, ever.

Peggy rolled her eyes at her husband, giving Bucky a little smile letting him know it was fine and she'd take care of the big lug.

They all hugged, agreeing to have dinner in a few days.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

  
When Bucky got back to his little apartment he instantly went to lay down, he wasn't lying when he said he was tired.

The day would feel like a blur if the realization of what was happening didn't keep slamming into his mind every few minutes.

Don't get him wrong, He doesn't regret his decision to help his friends. Not one bit. But it's also really scary, what he's about to endure.

And, yeah, he knows that people are pregnant all the time, that women and male Omega's have babies everyday. But before Peggy and Steve asked him to be their surrogate he hadn't even thought about him being one of those people. Sure, he wanted kids some day, but he hadn't thought about the actual making of said baby.

Hadn't thought about what was gonna happen to his body, all the changes that would be made, all of the side effects that came with pregnancy. Like morning sickness (that would probably hit him soon, sooner than he'd like), and heartburn. Bloating, cramps, gaining _weight_  (yeah, that may take some getting used too. Trying to work it off after the baby's born won't be all that fun either, he imagines.) and many, many more.

For the last two weeks he's been scavenging the internet for anything and everything he can find on pregnancy. From medical websites to birthing blogs with people with actual realistic stories, nothing dumbed down to make pregnancy look like a happy glowing experience. He wanted to know all of the bad stuff before he went through with this, that way he could happily make this decision.

And he did, he was very happy with his decision.

When Peggy and Steve asked him to carry their child he went through a vast range of emotions. First he was shocked, trying to process what they were actually asking of him. Then he was confused, about the decision he would have to make. Excitement and fear kept trying to take the spot light from each other, fear usually hogging the attention but excitement winning in the end.

And love, that was what really sold him.

Because he _loved_ Peggy and Steve, he loved everything about them, all of their good qualities and all of the bad ones. He loved how perfect they were together, how they fit like puzzle pieces. How their personalities are so completely different, but complimented the other so incredibly well.

He loved how they read each other's mind, by just having a look one would know what the other was thinking.

He loved that their love was better than any movie relationship, that it exceeded the fairy tale dream.

He loved them as individuals. Loved that Peggy was stronger then anyone he's ever met, that she was loyal and kind and passionate about everything she does.

He loved that Steve was the most stubborn friend he had, that no matter what his buddy always had his back. He loved that even though he was an Omega and Steve was an Alpha that they were still friends, that when they presented it didn't even make their friendship stilted or strange. Because Steve was the kind of person that loved so completely and so passionately, he always believed the best in everyone until proven wrong. And he was always, _always_ their for his friends and family.

He loved their love, and it was something Bucky wished was in his life. To find his soul mate the way they'd found theirs.

And he knew he would love any child that was lucky enough to be raised by those two, and that no one deserved more than they did to have the child they so desperately wanted. The child they would raise to be kind, and passionate, and stubborn beyond a doubt.

He loved the idea of being the uncle to that little ball of joy, that would be coddled by all of his or hers family.

And when he thought of not only how this would change his friends' future, but his as well? How could he say no when the future never looked brighter.

So only three nights later he called to tell them the news, that yes, he would do it.

His mind was made up the moment that little baby became even a possibility in his head, but he let himself think it over for a few days. Probably best not to jump into such a big commitment, making sure that all the doubts he was feeling had run their course.

So, yeah, he was excited. But, he was also terrified.

At least he'd have his friends for support in the upcoming months.

Although he has a feeling that their overbearing nature may prove as annoying (if not more) as it has in the past.

  
Even with all of this flying through his mind he was still able to fall asleep.

  
_-_-_-_

  
Two Weeks Later

  
Bucky was just about to knock on the door to Steve and Peggy's house when it was thrusted open.

The couple stood in the doorway, eyes wide and nervous smiles taking over their features.

Bucky gave a small smile in return, "Hey, can I come in?"

The two nodded, instantly stepping aside.

He could feel them behind him on his way to the kitchen, and upon arrival, he was only slightly surprised to see a particular box on the counter.

Peggy had called him a couple days ago, asking if he'd come over to take the test, and that he didn't have to worry about supplying said test.

He slowly walked over to the counter, reaching out to delicately grab the box.

It was white with blue accents, apparently the company that made it thought that using blue would make male Omega's feel less feminine.

Bucky turned around, facing the couple who tried to contain their nerves, but failing horribly.

Steve was the first to speak, stumbling over his words a little bit.

"U-uhm. The instructions said to, you know, pee on it. Then wait seven minutes and check, two lines is positive, one is negative. It came with three, so..." the Alpha trailed off.

Bucky nodded, moving towards the hall.

"Okay, I'm just gonna..."

The two nodded, smiling encouragingly at him.

"Take your time." Peggy said.

  
When he was in the bathroom he couldn't stop his hands from shaking, making it a struggle to open the box.

When he finally ripped the top the box slipped from his fingers, clattering to the floor.

Bucky was quick to pick up the littered tests, hoping he didn't damage them.

He was happy that he'd thought ahead and drank two bottles of water before he came here, because the urge was strong at this point.

Going off of the hints Steve was dropping he used all three tests, wanting to make sure they were correct.

It turned out to be quit difficult, but eventually he succeeded. He made sure to set a timer on his phone, not wanting to wait any longer than he had two.

After recapping the tests he took in a deep breathe, looked in the mirror and nodded before leaving the bathroom and joining his friends in the living room.

Setting the three tests on the coffee table, and then taking a seat next to Steve.

The Alpha's knee was bouncing while he was rubbing his hands together.

Peggy stood in front of the tv, wiping a dust cloth over its surface.

Bucky was happy to know that he wasn't the only nervous one.

The only sounds in the room were the clock on the wall to his left, and occasionally a squeak of the cloth against the tv here and there from Peggy's nervous cleaning.

His heart slowly got louder, joining the ticking and creating an odd symphony in his head.

Tick,

Honestly this was the longest seven minutes of his life.

Thump,

He wondered what must being going through the other twos minds.

Tick,

They must be terrified.

Thump,

He couldn't imagine what they were feeling.

Tick,

Sure, he may or may not be pregnant right now, but they are about to find out if they're gonna be parents.

Thump,

Bucky looked over to Steve, hoping he could gather something from the Alpha's face.

Tick,

His eyes were wider than usual, but other than that his face remained neutral.

Thump,

Peggy's face was much the same, after moving to the chair on Steve's right she immediately crossed her legs, poising her hands on her knees and starring directly at the tests.

Tick,

Actually, both of them were staring at the tests.

Thump,

It made Bucky happy that he'd decided to face them down, that way they could all look at the results together.

Tick,

God he wished he knew how much time was left, but he could bring himself to look at his phone.

Thump,

Surely it had to be soon, it already felt likes it's been hours.

  
The three jumped when a blaring alarm sounded through the quite house. Bucky reached into his pocket, taking out the phone and silencing the device.

Bucky didn't know if he should look first or not, so he stayed put and glanced at Steve.

The Alpha seemed to be in the same boat as him, looking to Peggy for guidance.

The Beta didn't glance at the other two, instead reaching out to flip the first test.

Steve made a gasping noise when the first was revealed, while Peggy's hand shook above the second one unsure of its continuation.

Bucky just stared at the test, he couldn't take his eyes away from the two blinding lines. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to feel, emotion hadn't quit returned to him yet.

Instead an empty void lay in his chest, not hurting, more like his eyes were seeing the evidence but not quit comprehending it.

He watched as Peggy's hand moved back into action, reaching for the second test only to reveal the same answer as the previous one.

He could see Steve's lip wobble slightly, the Alpha breathing through his mouth because his nose was no doubt blocked.

Peggy's hand moved onto the third test, revealing what they'd all expected.

Positive.

This time Steve's hand moved to cover his mouth as a gasping sob left him, the big Alpha always was the first to cry.

Bucky watched as his friends stood at the same time, enveloping each other in a tight hug, only pulling away to kiss.

After a minute or so of embracing the couple parted and turned to Bucky, who stood and excepted their open arms happily.

"Oh my god we're having a baby!" Steve cried onto Peggy and Bucky's head, that height difference was a bummer for the two when they had a crying Alpha hanging over them.

Bucky felt Peggy lean into his side a little more (it was a group hug so they were pretty squished as is), whispering in his ear, "Thank you, James. You have no idea what this means to us."

Bucky just smiled at her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

She smiled back, tears in her eyes and lip wobbling slightly.

Bucky had never seen her so emotional (Steve sure, the Alpha blubbered over a cereal commercial where a baby gave his grandpa a piece of food).

Steve hugged them tighter before pulling away with a start, exclaiming, "Oh, we probably shouldn't be squeezing you!"

Bucky and Peggy laughed at the Alpha's concern, apparently those over protective instincts kicked in fast.

  
Once the shock and excitement leveled out some, Peggy asked Bucky if he would stay for dinner.

He knew they were just trying to be nice, but he could tell they wanted to celebrate together and he didn't want to crash on that.

So he thanked her for the offer but told her he was probably just gonna grab something on his way home, and that he'd talk to them tomorrow.

  
_-_-_-_

  
He actually did pick something up on his way home, just a sub sandwich to go from one of the best sub shops near his apartment.

When he walked through the door on his way out, rounding the corner to leave he bumped smack dab into a hard chest.

When he looked up he was met with sweet brown eyes, coming face to face with a handsome tanned man.

The mans hands had wrapped around his arms, gently holding him steady.

"Are you okay?" The rough voice asked, and Bucky nodded on instinct.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for running into you."

"Don't worry about," the man, an Alpha Bucky realized, smiled at him. "I'm Brock, by the way."

He couldn't help but smile at Brock, there was just something about the Alpha.

"I'm James, but most people call me Bucky." The Omega explained.

"James, I like that. Say James, could I maybe get your number?"

Well that was forward, and usually Bucky doesn't just give his number out to complete strangers. But usually said strangers don't look like this, and there's just something about this Alpha.

The Omega but his lip, pondering his decision before nodding.

Brock's face broke out in a grin, the Alpha reaching into his pocket for his phone. When he handed it to Bucky the contact was ready, just waiting for his number to be filled out.

The Omega almost laughed at the name Brock had written in, "Hot James"

"So," he started as he typed in the numbers. "What other James' do you have in your phone?"

Brock laughed when he handed him back the phone. "Well there's my coworker, Smelly James." Bucky chuckled. "And then there's my cousin, sad James, because he's sixteen and gets his heartbroken a lot. And for some reason I'm the one he always calls."

The two ended up just staring at each other for awhile, a small smile gracing each of their faces.

A car honked down the street making the two jump a little, they both laughed, Brock rubbing the back of his neck.

The Alpha gestured to the bag in Bucky's hand, the one containing the sandwich.

"I should let you get on your way, but expect a call from me," Brock started to walk away, knowing Bucky's eyes would follow him, and turning around before he rounded the corner. "See ya around, Hot James."

Jesus Christ.

Bucky smiled to himself, looking forward to that call.

When he got home he ate his sandwich, because no matter how fluttery his heart got over handsome Alpha's his appetite always won.

  
At around seven that night he received a call from an unknown number, happy to discover it was Brock.

The Alpha said he couldn't wait any longer, and he just had to talk to him now.

They talked for about ten minutes, Brock asking him out to dinner on Friday night.

Of course he said yes, had to get those dates in before he was so obviously pregnant-

Wait.

Shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the next update to see how that first date goes, and how Brock will react to Bucky being pregnant.
> 
> Also! Brock will be a good guy in this, because I feel like there isn't enough nice Brock in this world.
> 
> I hope you liked it and thanks for reading, comments are greatly appreciated but not mandatory, thanks!


	3. Let's Float Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I've been pretty lousy about posting on here. Honestly I just haven't had all that much inspiration to write, I still don't but I forced myself to bang out this chapter for you guys. Sorry if it feels rushed, I really hope you like it though!
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> So I really don't want to write Bucky's parents (or Peggy or Steve's) into this, I'll probably bring in more characters soon but I just don't feel like putting parents in this, so let's just say Bucky's parents either died or he was in foster care.
> 
> I'll probably narrow it down eventually but I've been writing this chapter all night and it's six in the morning so I'm going to bed.
> 
> Umm... enjoy :)

**Bucky**

  
It's been two weeks since Bucky found out he was pregnant, exactly a month since he was induced.

And holy cow did that go by fast.

Last Friday he was supposed to go on a date with Brock, but the Alpha called to cancel, saying his father had a heart attack and that he wanted to be at the hospital with him. Brock had apologized profusely (Bucky telling him it wasn't a big deal, that of course he should be with his family right now and that he completely understood.), asking if the Omega could reschedule for the next week, to which Bucky agreed telling him that he was free Tuesday.

An odd night to go on a date but the both of them were open, so, who's to judge.

So now he only had three days until his date, and if he was honest? He was a bit nervous.

Excited, but nervous.

He hasn't been on a date in over six months, it's not like that's terribly long but he felt out of practice.

He also hasn't been on a date that he was so excited about in a long time, to long for him to remember.

Over the years he's dated quite a few losers and he was really looking forward to going on a good date, well, what he hoped would be a good date. It's not like he really knows much about Brock, they've only talked a few times but Bucky just had a good feeling about him.

  
He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door, and then moments later a key turning in the lock and said door opening to reveal Peggy and Steve.

Well, at least they knocked.

He had a feeling that spare key he gave them when he got the apartment would end up back firing on him in the coming months.

"Hello darling, we brought you groceries." Peggy said, directing Steve (who carried at least five paper bags full of food) to the kitchen.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to-"

"Nonsense James, you're carrying our child and we want you to not have to worry about these kind of things."

"Yeah Buck, it's really no problem." Steve said, smiling at the Omega.

Bucky just let them do their thing and sat on the couch, watching the couple pack away the groceries.

After about fifteen or so minutes Peggy returned to the living room with a sandwich on a plate in her hand, she set it on the coffee table and smiled at Bucky.

He was about to tell her she didn't have to do that but realized a sandwich sounded like heaven right now, and who was he to question Peggy, who for as far as he knew was the wisest person around.

Steve joined them soon after with a bag of chips to munch on, and the three of them went into Bucky's DVR to watch the season premiere of Z Nation.

  
_-_-_-_

  
Fuck, it was Tuesday and Bucky was _not_ having a good day.

Ever since he woke up he's been feeling nauseous, he was pretty sure he'd never been nervous to the point of throwing up over a date before.

But he did really like Brock, and maybe his excitement over going on a date after such a long while was getting the best of him.

As long as he didn't vomit he would be okay, plus, they were going to a movie so everything should be fine.

He almost laughed at how surprised Brock sounded on the phone when he'd suggested _**It**_ for the movie they'd see, but he's a huge fan and had heard that it wasn't all that scary. Besides, it would be pretty humerus to see a big strong Alpha hiding his face out of fear in a movie theater.

But Brock said he'd go, so, yay.

Luckily he'd picked his outfit out last night- a simple white button up, nice black jeans, and a pair of black boots to top the outfit off- so he could relax most of the day until he had to get ready.

Mostly he'd sat on the couch, drinking ice water in hopes of soothing his stomach, it had gotten better but occasionally he'd get a bit dizzy.

It's alright, he could deal, it's absolutely no biggie.

Just a little nausea, ain't no thing.

Yep, he could handle it, for sure...

Shit, this night was gonna go to crap because that would be just his luck.

Alright, get it together Bucky, just go take your shower, get dressed and have a good time watching a terrifying clown. Yep, that's what you'll do.

  
**45 minutes later**

  
He was showered, dressed and ready to go.

Bucky was a little surprised when a knock sounded on the door, looking to the clock he saw that it was 5:30 on the dot, exactly when Brock said he'd be here.

Well that was fucking punctual.

Hurrying over to the door he unlocked it, swinging it open to reveal a very handsome Alpha.

Yeah, he knew Brock was good looking but the gap between the last time he'd saw him and now had somehow made his memory blur the image of just how good looking he was.

That meaning, he was hella fine.

Like goddamn, oh, and he was talking. Okay Bucky, pay attention. His mouth is forming words, and dang what a nice mouth it is. Especially with that rugged beard surrounding it, shit he's talking-

"-to see you."

Bucky couldn't help but stare, he was trying (and failing) to remember what the Alpha just said but his mind had just frozen.

Okay, say something!

"Um- what?"

Oh my god, you failure of a human being... ugh, this is why you'll die alone.

Luckily Brock chuckled, good, that's good, he's into bumbling idiots.

"I said it's really nice to see you. You look absolutely stunning, can't believe I'd forgot just how gorgeous you are."

And that warmth coming over your face? yeah, that's a blush. Shit he must be red as a tomato, goddamnit get it together Barnes!

"Yeah, you too. You look very handsome."

Was that smooth, he couldn't tell, was it smooth or awkward? Shit, he hoped to god it was smooth.

Wait, what is that coating Brock's cheeks. No. Fucking. Way. He just made the Alpha blush, over such an awkward- no, no. Smooth, such a smooth line.

"Should we get going?" The Alpha asked, looking to the floor in embarrassment before returning his smiling gaze to Bucky.

Bucky nodded, grabbing his black coat and stepping outside, smiling as Brock took his hand.

Well, at least the nervous nausea had passed.

  
_-_-_-_

  
_"YOU'LL FLOAT TOO! YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!"_

Bucky almost wanted to laugh.

Yeah, this movie was incredible, but if he was being honest, he wasn't scared at all.

Apparently the Alpha sitting on his right, currently squeezing the crap out of his hand had other thoughts.

Every now and then he'd glance over at the Alpha, noticing that he didn't look away from the screen, although he did look scared shitless.

And Bucky wanted. To. Fucking. Die.

He felt bad that it was so hilarious, he felt bad that he'd wanted to burst out laughing when the opening scene started and Brock grabbed his hand and jumped when Pennywise made his updated 2017 scary as balls debut.

Yet, he still didn't feel an ounce of guilt over his movie choice.

Hey, he always made sure to start a relationship with being himself.

And he liked scary movies, that's just something Brock will have to live with.

Unless this is the reason the Alpha decides to never go out with him again, but hey, that means it's not meant to be. Because if the Alpha can't hang then what's the point?

_"AHAHHAAAAHAHA HA HAAA!"_

Bucky heard Brock take in an inhale because of Pennywise's freakin' laugh, so he decided it was time to take pity on the poor fellow.

Reaching his free hand (the left one) over to touch the Alpha cheek, he pulled his face down towards him.

Leaning in slowly, giving Brock the option to break away if he wanted too, he stopped just meters from the Alpha's lips, letting the other come the rest of the way.

The kiss was slow, and soft.

The eerie music of the movie didn't quite fit the gentleness of the kiss, but to Bucky that made it more special. More perfect.

He could feel the tension drain from Brock's body, his free hand (the right one) came up to Bucky's cheek, rubbing his thumb on the soft skin before sliding down to the Omega's neck.

His grip was secure but gentle, carful to not hurt the Omega.

Bucky liked the warmth of the Alpha's hand on his neck, the warmth that he felt radiating from the other chest and through his mouth, encompassing him in the Alpha's heat and beautiful scent.

He pulled away, smiling at the Alpha before turning back towards the screen, letting Brock rest his face against his neck.

Because yeah, as fun as making out in a movie theater would be he actually did want to watch this movie, he took his cinema experience seriously.

Probably way more than he should, even though a hot guy was literally inhaling his Omega pheromones he was still a major geek and needed his weird movie fix.

  
By the time the movie ended, and the lights came back up, Bucky was ready to leave.

He'd been able to enjoy the film, but was slightly distracted by Brock. And at this point he really just wanted to take the Alpha home and smother his face with his own.

Grabbing the Alpha's hand he rose to his feet, pulling the taller man with him.

Luckily Brock followed along like a lost puppy, and wasn't that an adorable image.

Brock had driven so it didn't take long to get back to his apartment.

When they'd made it inside it was slightly awkward.

Bucky left the alpha on the couch after asking if he wanted something to drink, he'd said water would be fine so he'd gone to the kitchen to retrieve it.

Luckily that gave him time to relax a little.

That nervous feel was in his stomach again, not as bad as earlier but not all that good either.

He gulped down some water, trying to calm his breathing, and then proceeded back to the living room.

Brock was bouncing his leg, palms rested flat against his thighs in a nervous manner.

At least Bucky wasn't the only one.

"Here." Bucky said, handing the glass over.

Brock took it, taking a sip before setting it down (it was cute how he grabbed a coaster from the coffee table, mostly because Bucky didn't even use them it was just something Peggy bought him).

"Thanks." The Alpha nodded, hands back to his thighs and knee bouncing up and down again.

Bucky set his glass down, then put his hand on the Alpha's leg.

The bouncing eased, and Brock's gaze turned from the floor to the Omega's own.

Bucky gave a small smile in return.

"It's okay, I'm nervous too."

Brock nodded, scooting over slightly (like barely) towards the Omega.

"Remember in the movie theater, it was easy there and we were surrounded by people." Bucky reminded, trying to ease the Alpha's nerves some.

Brock nodded again, a smile twitching over his lips for a brief second.

"Yeah, and there was also a scary ass clown on the screen as well."

And that had Bucky bursting with laughter.

He tried to calm himself when Brock's face tinted a deep shade of crimson.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, scary movies aren't for everyone. Besides, you have to admit that movie was pretty well put together." Bucky said, hoping to help the Alpha out of his embarrassment.

Brock chuckled, looking from his lap to Bucky.

"You really weren't scared?"

"No, but me and my best friend, and his wife, have movie nights every other week and it's usually horror movies. Old and new, so, I've built up a tolerance."

Bucky decided that the atmosphere had settled enough, and brought his hand up to caress the Alpha's cheek.

He smiled when Brock leaned his face against him, his nose to Brock's cheek.

Slowly, they brought their lips together, starting gentle and not trying to rush anything.

When he felt Brock's tongue press against his lip he allowed the Alpha entrance, melting at the lasting taste of theater popcorn and soda.

They stayed like that for awhile, at a slow but safe pace. Eventually Brock started to move over him more, and Bucky got the hint and started to lean back against the couch. Soon he was laying down with Brock between his legs, the pace was still slow but it was much more intimate this way.

  
They probably stayed like that for an hour before the Alpha pulled away, resting his forehead against Bucky's collarbone.

They were both trying to catch their breathe, happy how their scents had mingled in the small space of the couch.

Bucky was content and glad that the nervous feeling in his stomach had gone away for now.

He was a little disappointed when Brock sat up, smiling down at him and he just knew the Alpha was about to leave.

"I had a really great time with you James, how about we do this again? Say, Friday?"

Bucky was about to nod when he remembered-

"I have plans this Friday," at the Alpha's crestfallen face he was quick to say what for. "Plans with friends, not another date. I only date one person at a time."

Brock looked relieved.

"That's good to hear, I have the same policy. Um, just text or call me when you're free then, we can do whatever you want- besides horror movies, please?"

Bucky laughed, leaning into the Alpha some.

And before he could even think about what he was blurting out of his mouth he said- "Why don't you join me and my friends for dinner on Friday? No scary movies I promise."

Brock seemed to ponder the idea for a moment before nodding with a gentle grin, "I'd love too, just text me the address and time and I'll be there."

Great, they were _so_ not ready for Steve and Peggy.

Oh god, they were gonna go all interrogation on Brock.

"Sounds good."

  
_-_-_-_

  
"Wait, he's coming over for dinner?" Steve asked after Bucky explained the situation.

The three of them were in the kitchen, Peggy was preparing some sort of meat (he couldn't tell what it was but it smelled like heaven) and Steve was mixing a salad.

Bucky figured he should give them the heads up, especially considering Brock would be arriving in twenty minutes (and if his punctuation from their date said anything he would be exactly on time).

At least Peggy always made _way_ to much food so he knew there would no doubt be enough.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you, I was nervous."

They seemed to not hear (or ignored) what he said, moving on with their questions.

"Where did you meet him?" Peggy asked, her voice was neutral and hard to read.

"Um, on the street?" Shit, he didn't mean for it to come off as a question. Now they know he's showing weakness, everyone knows not to show a predator(s) weakness.

"The street? He could be a complete stranger Buck!" Steve said worriedly.

And really, who could blame him?

Steve's known Bucky all his life and has scene some of the jerks he's been with.

"Yeah, but he's real nice. We already went on a date. On Tuesday." Bucky explained.

"What did you do?" Peggy asked, continuing with her meat prep.

"Went to see a movie."

"What movie?" She asked.

"It. And trust me, he is _not_ for scary movies, it was actually kind of adorable but-"

"Bucky! Stay on track." Steve said. "What do you even know about this guy? Have you told him you're pregnant?"

And shit no, Bucky hadn't even thought about that. He'd been so nervous for his date that it hadn't really crossed his mind, and then he'd been nervous about the bff meet and great that it had slipped past his memory once more.

Bucky shook his head in response to Steve, looking down ashamed.

"Darling, you realize we are protective of you, more now than ever. But if you think he's worth giving a chance, then we will." Peggy said, face finally leaving neutral zone and shifting to small smileville.

"Thanks. and I really think you guys are gonna like him, he's great."

Even though Steve could be heard muttering "We'll see." Bucky had a feeling that at least with Peggy on his side (somewhat, is there even sides in this matter?) that maybe tonight wouldn't be a complete shit storm.

  
_-_-_-_

  
So far so good... ish.

When Brock arrived Steve shook the Alpha's hand, doing that stupid Alpha-stare-firm handshake-intimidation tactic.

Peggy broke 'the awkward' with a "It's nice to meet you, my name is Peggy and this buffoon is my husband Steve." And so on and so forth and what have you.

Dinner itself was quite and stilted.

Brock sat on Bucky's left, Steve across from the Alpha and Peggy from Bucky.

Bucky legit threw a dinner roll at Steve's head because the Alpha kept "glaring" (more of a constipated look, but the Alpha's angry look none the less) at Brock and Bucky wasn't having that anymore.

Once everyone was done eating that's when Steve really started in on his interrogation.

"So, Brock?"

Brock nodded, comforted by the Omega's hand holding his under the table.

"Yes?"

"What are your intentions with my best friend?"

"Oh my god," Bucky groaned.

"Um, I'd like to date him?"

"Are you unsure?" Steve asked, his eyebrow raised comedically high.

"Steve!"

"No, I'm not unsure. If James will have me then I'd like to continue dating him. Those are my intentions."

Fucking smooth.

"Okay, Buck? You need to tell him."

Wait- what?

"What do mean?" Bucky asked.

"Tell him, you won't be able to start a relationship if you're not honest about what's going _on_." The Alpha explained.

And shit, Bucky wasn't prepared to do this but Steve was right, he didn't want to lead Brock on and then bam! Smack him with a surrogacy.

"Steve maybe you shouldn't-" but Bucky cut Peggy off.

"No he's right, could you guys give us a minute?" Bucky asked, and the couple nodded clearing the table and going to do the dishes (aka eavesdrop) in the kitchen.

"What is it that you need to tell me? It must be serious with how you guys were talking."

Bucky nodded trying to figure out how to word this, he needed Brock to know but he didn't want to freak him completely out.

"I just- I need you to let me say everything I have to say before you ask questions, okay?"

Brock nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"Alright, um. A little over a month and a half ago Steve and Peggy asked me to do a favor for them. So-" okay, just take in a deep breathe, let it out, okay now you're good. "Let me start again. Peggy and Steve have been trying to have a baby for awhile, but recently found out that can't happen, she can't get pregnant."

Brock looked down at that, feeling bad for the couple.

"So they went through all their options, adoption was ruled out because it would take a long time, and then they were thinking surrogacy, but they didn't want a stranger to carry their child." Bucky could see the gears shifting in Brock's head, as his eyes widened slightly.

"A little over a month and a half ago Steve and Peggy asked me to do them a favor, a big favor. And I agreed." He but his lip, hoping Brock had figured it out by now.

"So you're?"

Bucky nodded, "Yeah, I'm pregnant. But it's not my baby, I'm not keeping it and I'm not becoming a parent, just an uncle. And I'm only helping out my friends, because- because I don't know two people who deserve this more than they do, and who would be incredible parents. So if I can help them achieve that, I will."

Brock sucked in a sharp breathe, nodded his head slowly as he stared at the table.

"If this is a deal breaker-" he was cut off by Brock's lips smashing into his.

The kiss wasn't gentle like before, but it wasn't awful either, it was mostly an answer.

It was Brock's way of saying he was okay with it, without having to put it into words.

And Bucky understood, bringing his hands to the Alpha's cheeks and kissing him with the same passion.

When they pulled apart they were both smiling.

"So you're okay with it?" Bucky asked, because he needed clarification.

"Yes. You're- you are such a good person, I mean I knew that already I could tell, but this? This is, selfless and kind and-" he wasn't shaking his head out of disbelief. "You are incredible, James. Absolutely incredible, and if you would like to continue dating me I'd be honored and very, very happy."

The Alpha's smile was so genuine and pure and his words were so kind that tears had rushed to Bucky's eyes, and all he could do was nod and kiss the Alpha again.

He was so happy about this, because any doubt that he had in his mind about being a surrogate had vanished, he felt even more secure and confident in his decision than he already had.

He felt complete.

And had he turned around to look behind him he'd see Steve and Peggy smiling as they watched the scene unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all see "It" yet? I've seen it twice and I'm fucking obsessed.
> 
> Like seriously I've made fan art and it's above my bed and my brother got super creeped out and was like "You keep that above your bed! that's freaky!" My 20 year old six foot three brother... 
> 
> Anyway, hope you you guys liked it! Comments warm my ice cold heart but don't feel obligated or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING
> 
> I just haven’t been feeling this story lately, but I’m gonna try and write a few more chapters soon.
> 
> This ones basically a filler chapter, the next one will probably fast forward a month or two, so we can get back to all the adorable mpreg moments.
> 
> Note  
> I was scanning the first chapter last night and realized that it says Steve and Bucky’s parents were friends, I’ve decided to change that. There’s a small description of there childhood in this chapter, so ignore chapter one and go off of this chapter for the basis of their childhood.   
> I need to sleep so I’ll fix chapter one later.

Bucky

  
He’d decided that morning sickness is evil, and the bastard that named it should rot in hell.

Bucky’s current position?

Huddled over the toilet in his apartment, miserable.

For the last three weeks he’s been throwing up constantly, and his appetite is strangely ravenous.

So for the time he isn’t getting sick, he’s literally craving the most ridiculous things.

Bucky blames Steve, the big oaf has always liked strange foods and it’s no wonder his kid does too.

At least he has Brock.

God, he just wants to sigh when he says Brock’s name, his face probably looks goofy as hell when he thinks of the Alpha. He can’t help it, the mans just been such a good thing in Bucky’s life as of recently, it helps that he’s smokin’ too.

They haven’t really gone out on another date, not that they haven’t tried, it’s just that whenever Brock comes to pick Bucky up he’s usually puking his brains out, or lying on the couch hoping for the nausea to stop.

Either way this whole morning sickness thing is ruining his love life.

What makes up for it though, is that Brock will come over and watch movies with him (not scary ones though, the Alpha refuses to watch the scary ones) and rub his back, sometimes he’ll just run his fingers through Bucky’s hair until the Omega falls asleep.

He assumes to the public eye they must come across sickeningly sweet.

Peggy and Steve have been a big help as well, always making sure his fridge is stocked with healthy foods (and the occasional craving food) and his apartment is cleaned.

Peggy constantly apologizes for his morning sickness, usually when she’s scrubbing his bathroom clean while he’s busy sitting on the floor by the toilet trying not to hurl.

And every time he has to tell her to stop apologizing, that it’s not her fault and he knows what he signed on for.

Doesn’t stop the Beta from feeling guilty.

Luckily, Steve’s not as bad.

His best bud will come over and watch tv with him like nothings changed, which is refreshing with how the Alpha’s significant other treats him. Like he’s made of glass.

  
He’s brought out of his thoughts when his stomach rolls, making him lean over the lid of the toilet and dry heave.

He’s been throwing up most of the day, not much can be left in his stomach at this point.

After the heaving stopped he was able to take some deep breaths, attempting to calm his stomach.

He really needed to get back to working on his book, his editor, Natasha was expecting a new chapter by tonight.

He was only halfway done with the thing, plenty of changes still needed to be made and he only had three hours.

Natasha Romanov was not a women to piss off or disrespect.

Not that he’d ever try to do either, but not giving her that chapter on time would piss her off and, in her eyes, disrespect her all in one go.

So, standing on shaky legs, he flushed the toilet and proceeded to the sink, rinsing his mouth of the foul taste.

He just stood there for a moment, feeling his stomach clench uncomfortably before settling some. After it was calm enough to move, he slowly started towards his bedroom down the hall.

His sheer curtains were drawn, casting a comforting bluish grey around the room, contrasting against his black comforter and sheets in a calming manner.

He shakily made his way across the open room, climbing atop the bed slowing and sliding under the covers until his back rested against the stack of fluffy pillows.

Thankfully he was only in his boxers and a black long sleeve, able to relax in the silky sheets.

Once he was comfy he reached for his fluffy white throw blanket, (it was literally the softest thing on earth and fit the length of his body perfectly) then slid his laptop, that had been sitting plugged in on the bed, onto his lap.

After starting the thing up he opened the chapter, scanning through it real quick, making an adjustment here or there, and then letting the creative juices flow and picking up the story where he’d left off no problem.

Bucky had never had writers block before, most people didn’t believe him when he said that, but he’d always written things he was excited about, always made characters he loved.

He was lucky to be successful in a career that was being dominated by many, but he couldn’t imagine doing anything else.

Writing was a passion he’d always had, ever since he was little. He remembers when him and Steve were kids, put in the same foster home when they were six and five. Their foster mom Rose, she would always let them have some crayons and paper, encouraging them in their passions.

Steve would draw, usually people he saw on the street, or sometimes the other kids in the home. And Bucky would always write, he tried poetry but it wasn’t for him, and then he started making story’s, adventures that he and Steve would go on, his passion only growing as he got older.

  
He was surprised with how much progress he was making, finishing the chapter ten minutes before his due time to send it to Nat.

Thank god, because all he really wanted to do was sleep.

And sleep he did, for many, many hours.

  
_-_-_-_

  
He was awoken by a knock on his door, the pounding making him groan.

He would be happy to just stay in bed all morning in his comfy little nest, his sleep brain wasn’t ready for human interaction at the early time of- glancing at the clock on his nightstand- 11:23 am. Well fuck, he still wanted to sleep, he also wanted the fucking knocking to shut the hell up.

Climbing out of bed he stumbled his way to the chair residing in the corner of his bedroom, grabbing a pair of dark grey sweatpants off the arm and slipping into them.

He staggered out of his room, down the hall, through the living room and to the front door, yanking the thing open to reveal a face that lessoned the anger building in his core.

Brock.

The Alpha smiled at his rumpled state, clearing finding his bed head adorable.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Brock spoke, a goofy grin on his face.

“Hi.” Bucky quietly said, lips forming into a pout.

The Alpha slid his hand out to slowly rub over Bucky’s hip, leaning down and kissing the Omega’s forehead.

“I see you forgot about our plans this morning.” The Alpha chuckled.

At this Bucky dawned a face of confusion, trying to cycle through his memories to figure out what the Alpha was talking about.

Plans? They didn’t have plans. Did they?

“What plans?” He asked.

“We were gonna go out for lunch, ‘member?” Brock said, moving closer and wrapping his arms around the Omega’s waist, resting his chin atop Bucky’s Head.

It was a comforting position that Bucky would gladly stay in all day.

“I don’t remember that at all.” He whispered, not wanting to ruin the quaint atmosphere they’d created by speaking to loud.

“We talked about it on the phone yesterday.”

“I probably wasn’t paying attention. Sorry.” Bucky said, embarrassment flushing his cheeks pink.

Brock just chuckled. Bucky liked the vibration coming from his chest when he did.

They stood like that for awhile, just taking comfort in each others touch. Bucky was starting to drift in the Alpha’s arms, letting the bigger man support most of his weight.

Just when he was finally relaxing his body decided to rebel, his eyes shot open as a cramp rolled through his stomach and the familiar nausea returned, his throat starting to grow tight and his mouth watering.

He shoved Brock off and ran towards the bathroom, goddamn why is the bathroom so far from his living room?!

He slammed the door shut as he fell to the floor in front of the toilet, throwing up the little contents remaining in his stomach.

After a few minutes his heaves finally stopped, breathing slowing and stomach calming.

When the ringing in his ears quieted he was able to hear the knocking on the bathroom door, and soft voice calling out to him.

“James? James are you alright?”

He swallowed, clearing his throat before he spoke.

“Fine, I’m fine. Just, morning sickness.”

“Can I come in?”

Bucky scrubbed his hand over his face, tears and snot lingered on his skin, for some reason he always ended up crying when he threw up, it’s just his natural reaction to the sequence.

“Uhm, I’m kind of gross right now, you should probably stay out there.”

“Okay... do you want me to get you some water?” The Alpha asked, voice kind and patient.

The last few times Brock had been here when he was getting sick, the Alpha had insisted on coming in, trying to tell Bucky it was okay and that he didn’t look like a mess.

Finally the Alpha had realized that Bucky didn’t want the man to see him like this.

Brock was still protective though, always asking if he needed anything.

“Yeah, water would be great, thank you.”

He waited until the heavy footsteps moved down the hall, towards the kitchen, before standing up. He made sure to brush his teeth, not wanting to have foul breath.

When he’d cleaned up his face and made himself more presentable, he finally opened the door, finding his gorgeous boyfriend waiting on the other side with a smile and a glass of water.

Bucky just grabbed the Alpha’s large hand and dragged him towards his bedroom.

When he climbed on the bed and Brock just stood there watching, looking clueless as of what to do, Bucky motioned for him to join him.

“Will you just cuddle me, please?” The Omega asked, his eyes wide and glassy.

Brock melted at the sight, smiling as he nodded. The Alpha moved to the night stand first, setting down the glass of water and slipping his shoes and jacket off.

Bucky turned his back to Brock, smiling softly as he felt the Alpha climb in behind him, wrapping his strong arms around the Omega’s waist and burrowing his face in Bucky’s neck.

He was content and comfortable, held tightly in the Alpha’s hold, safe and warm.

They hadn’t gone all the way yet, not with Bucky feeling as ill as he had.

But this would suffice for now, it made them both happy and connected.

Bucky sighed, closing his eyes and drifting off, surrounded in the Alpha’s woodsy scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I’ve had a smidge of writers block lately, so I decided Bucky should be the complete opposite of that and always have inspiration to write.
> 
> Comments are super motivating to me, so feel free to give some story ideas for this fic :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this long ass chapter makes up for my slow updates.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the THREE pov changes in this :)

**Bucky**

“-uck? Bucky?”

Groggily the beyond tired Omega cracked his sleep crusted eyes open, revealing a giant pale figure.

As his eyes adjusted, focusing on the large form in front of him he realized it was Steve, the Alpha gently shaking his shoulder, a small smile gracing his face.

“Wha?” Bucky asked, bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes, trying to blink the haze of sleep away.

“Hey, sleepyface.” The Alpha said, his small smile growing into a grin.

“Hello, darling.” A gentle voice came from his left.

Bucky turned to see Peggy, beautiful as ever, sitting on the other side of his bed.

He wasn’t sure what to think of this, seeing as the two usually never wake him up, wanting to make sure he got as much rest as possible.

“Wha’s going on?” He asked, voice still trying to catch up with his now conscious state.

The couple looked at each other, both faces breaking into blinding grins that looked as though they were powered by the sun itself.

Goddamn, who the fuck was this chipper in the morning, going off the lighting in his room it could be no later then 7:00.

Once they’re faces returned to his, the two spoke in unison, voices just a whisper.

“You’re showing.”

It took a moment for the words to register, not coming together until four eyeballs fell upon his midsection.

His own eyes following the movement, only to be greeted with a protruding bump.

He just stared at it, the small thing not very large but could be perceived as nothing but a pregnant belly. Slowly, he reached his right hand up to the swollen skin, feeling the bit that poked out of his now to tight shirt.

It was soft, as his skin had always been, and firm with a burning heat beneath.

After stroking the skin with his fingers, becoming more comfortable with the little mound, he brought his left hand over to join the fun.

Holding his stomach in both hands, almost like it was a glass ball, not wanting to harm the contents underneath.

When he looked up at the two excited faces, he couldn’t help the mystified “Woah.” That left his lips.

Peggy and Steve both nodded, understanding his wonder.

Coming in at five days after he’d hit four months, he was finally starting to show.

The doctor said it may take awhile, seeing as it was his first pregnancy, but she never said anything about how _much_   he would show in such a sudden amount of time.

Just last night he could of sworn he was only looking a little bloated, and now here he was, a small but noticeable baby bump gracing his figure.

“Oh my god, I’ve popped.” He said, the two both laughing at the term.

“Can I- can we feel?” Peggy hesitantly asked, her hand flexing as she attempted to restrain herself from reaching out.

Bucky nodded immediately, a small smile on his lips. “Of course. Go for it.”

It was the first day that he was really showing, no way was he not letting them touch what existing proof of their child that they could.

Peggy’s small delicate hand was the first to touch his belly, sliding his T-shirt up so the entire bump was exposed, then resting her palm on the left side.

Steve brought his own hand up, laying it next to his mates, the Alpha’s mouth parted in an O shape.

They all just stayed there like that, Bucky resting against his headboard, allowing his two best friends to feel the little bond they’d formed together.

Peggy looked up at him, her hand never leaving his skin, eyes glassy with tears and a wobbling lip shaking around a small smile.

“Thank you. Thank you so much James.” She whispered, a small tear falling from her big brown eyes.

Bucky just brought both of his hands to rest on theirs, squeezing them tight, before he abruptly shoved the two away so he could run to the bathroom and empty his stomach.

  
_-_-_-_

 

Thank god the morning sickness had finally reserved itself to the fucking morning.

Meaning he could finally get an actual date in with his hot as shit boyfriend.

Currently he was trying to pull on his best pair of black skinny jeans, he’d gotten the zipper all the way up but the button would not reach around his protruding belly.

Walking over to his floor length mirror, he turned to the side, viewing his profile.

He brought his hand up to his belly, rubbing it over the small thing.

Sure, it was a cute little baby bump, because his niece or nephew rested inside, but right now that little bump was causing him a lot of trouble at looking sexy.

Slowly, he turned his head to the chair in his room, seeing the bag of maturity clothes Peggy and Steve had gotten him.

With the pants that had the elastic band around them, the pants that would not make him look sexy.

Looking back to the mirror he examined his form, loving the way the black fitted jeans made his legs and ass look.

He sighed, going to his living room to dig around in the table side drawer, making an ‘aha’ as he found what he’d been searching for.

A rubber band.

He made his way back to his room to stand in front of the mirror again, looping the rubber band around the button, through the button hole and back around the button.

Examining his handy work, he smiled, pleased with the outcome.

Luckily his white T-shirt hid the stretched material.

Now, onto the hair. Brock would be here anytime and he needed to make sure he looked perfect, styling his short cut into a nice little do, he was finally ready.

Just in time actually, because a firm knock sounded from his front door.

Grabbing his coat off the couch, he slipped the leather on, straitening his clothes, then opening the door.

His handsome guy stood on the other side, the lopsided grin on his face morphing into a look of surprise when his eyes slid down the Omega’s body, landing on his baby bump.

Bucky didn’t say anything, he didn’t think he would feel this way when he started showing, but now he’s feeling very self conscious. Brock didn’t seem like the shallow type, he’d been nothing but kind to the Omega, always telling him that the pregnancy didn’t bother him, that he found him attractive beyond a doubt. But now that the pregnancy is visible, Bucky wasn’t sure how the Alpha would react.

He was relieved when the smile returned to Brock’s face.

The Alpha looked back at Bucky’s face, slowly moving closer and bringing his hands around the Omega’s waist, thumbs resting on the sides of his belly.

“Well,” Brock started, his lips resting on the side of Bucky’s cheek, so he could feel his hot breath. “This is new.”

“Mmhm.” Bucky hummed, closing his eyes and inhaling Brock’s piney scent.

Brock’s face moved over, sliding in next to his ear, whispering, “I like it.”

They stayed like that for about a minute, Brock enjoying the feel of the Omega pressed against him, and Bucky trying desperately to collect himself. It’s not that he didn’t wanna move to the next level with the Alpha, believe him he did, it’s just that they’d been waiting so long for this date, so sue him he wanted a romantic date with his hot boo thing.

Bringing his hands up to the Alpha’s chest, he shoved him gently away.

Brock just raised his eyebrows, looking down at the Omega with a _slightly_  smug grin.

Bucky scoffed, rolling his eyes teasingly.

“Alright, lets go mr. macho.” Bucky said, grabbing the front of Brock’s shirt and dragging the chuckling Alpha out the door.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Brock**

The whole cab ride to the restaurant was spent with Brock’s hand resting on the inside of Bucky’s right thigh, his thumb rubbing soft circles into those black jeans that made his legs look amazing.

The Omega was looking incredibly delicious tonight. Brock wasn’t sure how he would actually feel about the baby bump, but now that he’s seen it, goddamn did he like it.

He’s never really been attracted to pregnant people, not that he thought they were gross, it just hadn’t ever been a thing for him. Maybe it was Bucky. Since he’d met the Omega, from that first day when he was so compelled to talk to him, even asking for his number which is something he was usually hesitant and nervous about, he couldn’t get him out of his mind.

When he’d been introduced to his friends, Steve and Peggy, and told about their situation, it progressed his and the Omega’s relationship in a way he’d never had before. More emotional, making him be able to see having something with Bucky.

And yeah, he’d had it in his head already that Bucky was pregnant, smelling the pheromones for awhile now, but actually _seeing_ physical evidence made the Alpha’s heart swell. It also triggered another part of his body as well.

Bucky has these amazing hips, and a beautiful waist line, the added bump only pronouncing those two luxuries.

If Brock was allowed (hopefully the opportunity would present itself in the near future), he would just have Bucky lay out on the bed in front of him, and admire his artful form as long as he could.

A small smile graced the Alpha’s lips as he saw Bucky bring his left hand to rest on his small bump, the Omega was looking out the window, oblivious to his own body’s movements.

Bucky’s right hand rested atop the one Brock had on his thigh, the Alpha enjoyed the soft, smooth touch of the Omega’s skin on his.

Inside the cab Bucky’s sweet scent was intoxicating, the small space and close proximity making it possible for Brock to pick out specific traits. Vanilla, the basis of Bucky’s scent. Cinnamon, because of the pregnancy, and something else he couldn’t place, something slightly tangy.

Either way it was driving Brock insane, all he wanted to do was smash his face into Bucky’s neck, against his scent glands and inhale to his hearts content, maybe nibble a little.

When they were at a red light, the Omega glanced over to him, his beautiful blue eyes shimmering in the city lights outside.

“I’m really happy we’re finally going out.” Bucky softly said, the sweetest smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah me too,” Brock said, biting his lip as he looked down to the Omega’s belly, then back up to his face. “Have I told you yet, how unbelievably sexy you look tonight?”

Bucky blushed, looking at his lap as a nervous laugh left those plump, pink lips of his.

“You have not told me that tonight, actually.” The Omega said, raising his eyebrows at Brock and biting his lip.

Brock pressed his lips against Bucky’s ear, close enough that the Omegas scent was the only thing in his spectrum. “Well, you look _unbelievably_  Sexy tonight.”

Bucky turned his head until their noses were touching, a small smirk formed on the Omega’s lips, as he whispered, “Thanks.” And then turned to look out the window.

Looking down, Brock realized what the sneaky Omega had done, moving his long delicate fingers up his thigh to cover his crotch.

And squeezed.

The Alpha was pretty sure his eyes rolled back in his head, before returning to the present when the pressure from the Omega’s digits had moved to grab hold of his own hand.

He should have known when he saw that smirk, that teasing smirk, that it wasn’t gonna be that easy.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

The date was nice, and Bucky was just happy that he was able to have a nice dinner with his guy without having to run to the restroom twenty minutes later.

The restaurant was good too, not overly fancy which Bucky appreciated.

Their conversation was as comfortable as always, and really, Bucky enjoyed the whole thing.

But nothing could compare to the walk up to his apartment, having the Alpha’s strong hand holding his the entire way. It got even better when they’d reached his door, And Brock wrapped his left hand around Bucky’s waist, gently pressing the Omega against the door, as his right hand reached from his cheek to the back of his neck.

Bucky could feel his little bump press into Brock’s toned stomach, and the Omega leaned his head back, letting the Alpha kiss down his neck and suck firm kisses there.

He pushed Brock away, turning around in the Alpha’s hold to jam his key into the lock, turning the knob as fast he could and pulling the other in as soon as it was open.

Once the door was closed he was presumably pressed back against it.

He felt Brock’s hands travel down his body, smoothing against his sides and slowly making their way to his thighs. The Alpha cupped right bellow his ass and lifted, hauling Bucky up until the Omega wrapped his long legs around the Alpha’s waist.

Bucky was pretty sure they were moving, but he was so transfixed in kissing the Alpha that he wasn’t sure. For all he knew he was fucking floating on a majestic love cloud.

He was sure they’d moved though when he was plopped on his bed, giggling when the Alpha raised both eyebrows twice with a crooked grin adorning his handsome face.

Just as the Alpha was about to advance a ringing broke through the air, both of them looking to Brock’s pocket as he reached for the device.

Looking at the caller ID the Alpha chuckled, turning the phone to show Bucky.

“My mom.”

Bucky groaned, closing his eyes.

Brock hit ignore, tossing the phone off to the side.

“It’s probably not that important.” Was all the Alpha said before octopusing on top of Bucky and kissing all over his neck.

Bucky laughed, shoving at the Alpha’s head. “Your beard is tickling me, stop!”

That only encouraged the Alpha more, as he slowly rubbed his beard all over Bucky’s neck and down his chest.

Bucky kept laughing, even as Brock made it to his stomach, pulling up his shirt to rub his tickling fur against the sensitive skin, before abruptly stopping.

Bucky’s laughter slowly died out, huffing a few times as he tried to regain his breathe, he looked down, only for his eyes to grow wide and his cheeks to turn pink.

Brock was looking at the rubber band looped though his pants, fingers dancing around the green thing.

When Brock looked back up Bucky could tell he was trying not to laugh, making the Omega hide his face behind his hands out of embarrassment.

Brock was busting up, not able to contain himself anymore, and Bucky could feel his rough hand rubbing his belly in an attempt to sooth the Omega.

“Oh come on, James. It’s not so bad, I think it’s really-“ he cut himself off with another burst of laughter, “Really cute! You’re adorable in fact.”

Bucky groaned.

“I don’t want to be adorable, I was just trying to look sexy for you in these jeans but they don’t fit anymore!”

Chuckling with a big grin, Brock moved up his body, until his elbows supported himself above the Omega.

“You are sexy, very, _very_  sexy. You just do adorable things, is all.”

Bucky felt less embarrassed when Brock smiled like that at him, it was a loving smile that Bucky wasn’t even sure the Alpha knew he was doing.

Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips to Brock’s, enjoying the slow intimate kiss. By the Alpha’s moan he was sure Brock was enjoying it as well, that was until his phone rang again.

Bucky pulled away, “Do you want to-“

“She probably just wants to rant about my dad, it’s fine it can wait.”

So they went back to kissing, and before Bucky knew it Brock had rid them of both of their shirts, on his way to undoing the Omega’s pants when his phone rang for the third time.

Bucky sighed, pushing the Alpha off and grabbing his phone. He hit answer and pressed it against Brock’s ear.

He grabbed his soft fuzzy blanket while the other was on the phone, not realizing how much warmth Brock was providing until his body was no longer pressed against his.

“Hey ma, I was kind of bus-“

The Alpha was cut off, a pinched looked taking over his face as he sighed, mhmming to whatever his mother was saying.

“Yeah- I’ll- okay ma- ma! I’ll be over in a few minutes okay, just- ma- ma!”

That continued for awhile, Bucky could hear a loud hysterical voice across the line, he cringed in sympathy for the Alpha when a particularly loud shrieked broke from the phone.

“Okay- Okay ma, I’m hanging up now- alright- alright see you soon, okay bye!”

Brock sighed as he hung up his phone, rubbing his eyes before trying to explain to the Omega.

“My dad cut his finger and needs to go and get stitches, but my mom has already taken cough medicine and she can’t drive when she’s on it. So I’ve gotta go pick him up. Listen James, I’m so sorry-“

Bucky sat up on his knees, the fuzzy blanket still wrapped around his shoulders.

“Hey, it’s fine. You go do what you’ve gotta, I’m sure we can pick this up another time.”

Smiling, he leaned up and caught the Alpha in a firm kiss, helping him gather his shirt and jacket before walking him to the door with a promise to call tomorrow.

  
Once the Alpha had left he decided to watch tv in his room, he loved the view he had from his bedroom, the city lights were comforting to him. He also had fairy lights and some cool red lamps in his room, it made his nest of a bed so much more relaxing.

When he turned the tv on he ended up getting stuck on ‘Keeping up with the Kardashian’s’ because they were marathoning it and goddamn is it easy to get sucked into reality tv.

He remembered to text Peggy though, his ultrasound was tomorrow and he wasn’t sure what time.

_3:30 is the appointment, and I’m so excited!_

  
Was her reply, followed by a nauseating amount of emojis.

Eventually he passed out, dreaming of tickling beards and panicking moms.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Peggy & Steve**

The couple was so excited, today they would see their baby, even if it was just another blob of a picture they were still hyped.

The two had been grinning at each other the entire way to the clinic.

They grinned even bigger when they saw Bucky sitting in the waiting room, both sets of eyes zeroing in on the baby bump. The evidence of their child.

For Peggy, she was filled with gratitude, and surprisingly to herself, not an ounce of jealousy. The Beta thought she would have at least a touch of jealousy over seeing someone else grow and carry her child, but she wasn’t, she was just happy.

For Steve, he couldn’t believe he had a friend that was willing to do all of this, someone that loved them enough to endure this process. Bucky was his brother and one of the best people he knew, and he was immensely grateful for the Omega.

They couldn’t afford to go to a surrogacy agency, that’s why Bucky was such a blessing to them.

Bucky had already checked in, so they were left to waiting.

The Omega was nice enough to sit between them so they could both feel his stomach.

Once they were called back everyone started to get nervous, a normal reaction to seeing the doctor.

Bucky’s stomach was measured, and then he was weighed, they took his blood pressure, asked some questions, and then _finally_  it was time for the ultrasound.

Steve and Peggy stood on his left, watching as the doctor squirted the gel over his stomach, using the wand to find the baby.

“Hmm.” Was all the doctor said, and all eyes snapped up in panic.

“What? What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“Oh nothing, it’s just,” moving the wand to the left of the bump, the doctor continued. “See this blob right here?”

They nodded, watching as he shifted the wand to the other side. “And this blob right here?”

Another nod.

“Well, each of those blobs is a baby, so congratulations! You’re having twins.”

If one were to take a photo in this moment you’d see:

Peggy and Steve grinning liking dummies at the screen housing the images of their _two_ babies.

And Bucky, jaw dropped and eyes bugged out.

“Twins...” Bucky gulped.

“Twins!” Steve and Peggy cheered.

“...I think I’m gonna throw up.”

Thank god doctors kept trash cans in every room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it felt a little rushed at the end of the chapter, I just knew I wanted to get the twins part in this chapter, but I’d been writing for two hours already and got lazy.
> 
> Hope you liked! Comment if you want, because comments are like Christmas presents to me :p


	6. Bananas and Donuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been having a hard time with this fic, for some reason I just haven’t really connected with it. When I wrote the first chapter it seemed like I was gonna love it, but I’m just having trouble getting inspired and thinking of ideas for this story, unlike others I’ve written.
> 
> So, I’m sorry if the chapters seem a little dull or boring, it’s just that I can’t seem to really think of things to move this story along.
> 
> The only reason I keep updating is because I’ll get a comment every now and then of someone asking for a new chapter.
> 
> So if you guys have any ideas, or things you really wanna see in this fic please comment and let me know. I’d hate to just abandon it because I know some of you actually like it, and I myself hate it when a fic I’m into just cuts off mid story.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the non-original plot.

**Bucky**

God, Bucky was pretty sure he was gonna die.

Not that he was in pain or anything, well, he was getting pretty uncomfortable now that he was in his six month of pregnancy- but that’s not the point!

The _point_   is that he’s dying. Dying from sexual frustration.

Cause, fuck.

He’s six months pregnant and horny as hell, and his gorgeous boyfriend only makes him want it more.

It’s not that they haven’t tried, because believe him, they’ve _tried_.

It’s just that they always get interrupted, and it was really starting to piss the Omega off.

First it was the morning sickness, then Brock’s father cutting his finger and needing to be taken to the hospital, or Steve and Peggy showing up and killing the mood, and so on...

They’d even tried Brock’s apartment, but that went to hell as soon they’d made it up the three floors and to the Alpha’s door only to be interrupted by Brock’s nosy neighbor, an elderly woman who was irritatingly curious about the Alpha’s ‘special guest’.

And goddamnit Bucky just wanted to get laid, was that too much to ask?

To add on to his misfortune his baby bump had nearly doubled in size, and the two spawns of Steve and Peggy had made their presence known with firm kicks to Bucky’s insides.

The couple had agreed that they didn’t want to know the genders, so Bucky decided to stay in the dark as well, not wanting to know and accidentally let anything slip.

In his most recent ultrasound they were all happy to discover that the twins actually looked like babies now, the printouts resting proudly on their parents and uncle’s refrigerators.

Of all the new changes happening in the last two months, the one Bucky loathed the most was his need for maternity clothes, yeah they were way more comfortable to his changing body, but he just couldn’t help but not feel attractive in them.

The band that was built into all of his pants though really helped, and as much as he didn’t like how it made him look he was grateful to that strip of elastic.

And although pants weren’t hard to find, shirts had been a real problem. It was impossible to find any that either didn’t look ridiculously baggy or were cut and fitted to make an Omega look to ‘feminine’ for his tastes.

He didn’t feel the need to accentuate his figure, or show of his somewhat puffy chest.

And that was another thing! His chest was so sensitive that if a nipple got so much as brushed he either cried out in pain or nearly orgasmed from pleaser. His body was confused at the moment, and he just had to keep reminding himself why he sighed up for this in the first place, to help two people that deserved these babies who were currently taking control of Bucky’s body.

So to sum it up, he was dying.

A slow, painful, lack of sex death.

At least he was getting his feet rubbed by Steve, that helped a little.

The Alpha and Beta couple had convinced him to come over for lunch, which somehow led to him laying flat on their couch with Steve messaging his feet.

Laying on his back wasn’t the most comfortable position usually, but the twins must have picked up on his calm and fallen asleep, saving his ribs a beating as the little limbs didn’t so much as twitch.

Peggy was currently in the kitchen removing their house of any remnants of basil, making sure to add it to the ever growing list of food that made Bucky sick.

The Omega was just taking calming breathes, rubbing his fingers across his middle.

Something about touching the bump just seemed to sooth him.

Steve had a movie playing on the tv but he was to zen to pay attention to what it was.

After awhile, he found himself drifting off, especially when Steve started alternating feet and he was in complete bliss.

 

Bucky felt himself coming too with a gentle shake to the shoulder, blinking away the sleep and letting his eyes focus he was met with Peggy’s smiling face.

“Darling, do you want to stay the night? It’s half past ten.”

It was already 10:30? Jesus he slept over half the day away.

He nodded groggily, trying to pull himself up but struggling. Now that he can’t bend his middle it makes sitting up a real activity.

Luckily he was saved when two strong arms wrapped around his back and under his knees, lifting him into the air and down the hallway towards the stairs.

He didn’t even look up at Steve as the Alpha carried him, just closed his eyes and waited to be brought to the super comfy bed he knew lived in the guest room.

Once he was laid down, he assumed it was Peggy that tucked the silky sheets and soft comforter around him, stroked his hair and turned off the light.

The pillow smelt like the couples laundry detergent, he wasn’t sure what scent it was but he was pleased to find it didn’t disturb his senses.

And before he knew it he was drifting off again.

  
_-_-_-_

  
_-Brock’s fingers trailed up his sides, rubbing over his distended middle, and finally over his chest, toying with each nipple._

_Bucky felt the Alpha’s mouth against his throat, sucking the skin and rubbing his teeth across the exposed flesh._

_The Omega’s back arched when he felt the bigger mans leg press directly between his, putting pressure right where he needed it. He was panting, sweat trickling down his forehead when the Alpha flipped them, Bucky now on top, straddling the other._

_Brock’s hungry stair only made him breathe harder, loving the feel of hands on his hips, pulling him down firmly._

_“You look so gorgeous, so full-“ The Alpha rasped out, voice grainy._

_“I love you like this, love how you look full of my babies-“_

Bucky shot up in bed, wincing when the babies protested at the sudden movement.

_’full of my babies’_

Well, that was new.

He’s never had that kink before, but now when he thinks about it, with his boyfriend, he can’t help but lose his breathe.

Fuck, now he’s horny.

Better way to start your day then throwing up though.

Luckily, the bathroom was across the hall from the spare bedroom, so he just skedaddled his way into the spacious room, turning the shower on... hot, so he could take care of his little problem.

Once he’d ‘relieved’ himself, he took his time to actually shower.

Using Peggy’s sweet smelling shampoo (because Steve uses old spice and if he has any chance of having sex soon that would surely murder it), that smelled like ice cream if he was being honest.

Looking at the bottle he read the label ‘coconuts’ What? Gosh dang pregnancy hormones screwing with his sense of smell. Oh well, he liked ice cream better anyway.

  
When the Omega was finally spiff and spandy, he joined the rest of the living down in the kitchen, rolling his eyes at the domestic carnival blinding his eyes.

Peggy was cutting a bunch of fruit up as Steve flipped pancakes, the both of them swaying to (he had to roll his eyes again, because they act like an old married couple on the daily) _the Drifters_  playing from their radio (who even used a radio in their house anymore, like what?).

Once he’d gotten a good whiff of the food his stomach growled rather loudly, loud enough for the couple to turn and smile at him.

“Hey, Buck. Sleep good?” Steve asked, and Bucky could feel his cheeks pinkin, thinking about his dream- no! Don’t think about that James, not in front of your friends at least.

Jesus, he’s been having way to many conversations (lectures?) with himself in his head recently.

“Yeah, slept great.” Thank god his voice didn’t crack.

“Well you got up just in time.” Peggy said, putting together a plate and leading him to the dining room, setting his breakfast in front of him.

He thanked her and dug in, happy to find that the babies seemed to want pancakes just as bad as him.

When he was good and full, the twins decided that they were very much awake and ready to bounce around on his insides, making his too full stomach upset from all the movement. He was pretty sure he wasn’t gonna throw up at least, so there was that.

He did make sure to get his shoes on after breakfast though, thanking the couple for their hospitality and hopping into the Uber he’d called.

He knew what he had to do now, tonight he was getting laid.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Brock**

The Alpha was doing his morning workout routine when his phone chimed, twice.

He got off the floor from doing his sit ups, sweaty and panting as he made his way to the phone resting on his couch.

It was his boyfriend, still set in his phone as ‘Hot James’.

_from Hot James:_

_Come over tonight?_

_7:30 ish?_

He smiled, happy that he gets to see the Omega tonight.

_To Hot James:_

_I’ll be there, can’t wait._

The response was a kissy face emoji, followed by a banana and a donut.

Brock laughed, and then stiffened when he realized the insinuation. And then he was just confused, wondering if he was reading it wrong. Maybe the pregnant Omega had a craving? Did he want Brock to bring him bananas and donuts? No... but should he?

Fuck, maybe he’ll buy some and keep them in his car, just Incase.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**7:28 pm**

  
Brock looked to the passenger seat as he waited outside of James’ apartment, debating on bringing in the treats.

Screw it, even if James didn’t actually want bananas and donuts he was sure the Omega wouldn’t pass them up, they weren’t on the list of foods that made him sick and his appetite has been ravenous lately.

If anything Bucky may laugh at him for taking an emoji text so literally.

  
“Fuck it.” The Alpha said, exiting the car and making his way to Bucky’s apartment.

When he knocked he only had to wait a few seconds before the door was opened, revealing his beautiful boyfriend wearing black sweats and a dark blue sweater.

James smiled at him, before his face felt into confusion, eyebrow raised as he asked, “Whats that?” Pointing his finger towards the white box in the Alpha’s hands.

Brock blushed.

“Uh, bananas and donuts?” Fuck, that came out as a question.

James’ brows furrowed, before a grin slowly took over his face and laughter spilled from his plump lips.

The Omega only grabbed the box, chuckling and said, “Thank you.”

Brock sighed in relief as he watched James bring the box to the kitchen counter, seemingly dropping the matter.

His boyfriend walked over to him, shutting the door and claiming his hand.

“I thought we could watch a movie.” The Omega said, looking at Brock through his lashes as he lead the Alpha pass the living room down the hall and towards his bedroom.

Brock’s lips parted when he saw the room, only having been in here a total of five times.

The Omega had plugged in the fairy lights around his room, pillows were fluffed all over the bed, and the tv was queued up to Netflix.

Brock slipped his shoes off by the door, slipping out of his jacket and hanging it on a chair. Now, only in his socks, jeans and dark green shirt, he moved to join James on the bed.

The Omega immediately slipped their hands together, using his other to scroll through the movie options.

Brock made sure to stair ahead, noticing the change in the air.

On one inhale he realized what this was, the scent coming off the omega was one of arousal.

So by bananas and donuts he actually meant...

<http://fav.me/dbzfito>   

(Link to my deviantart account, I made a digital art of this scene, check it out!)

James had put something on, and even though he was staring at the tv he couldn’t tell you what. His senses were on the Omega and only the Omega.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw James watching him, and two seconds later he felt the others lips on him.

Soon enough the Omega was on his lap, straddling the Alpha’s legs.

They kissed firmly and passionately, Brock pulling his shirt off when he felt James’ delicate hands pulling at the hem.

He removed the Omega’s shirt as well, taking a moment to marvel at his gorgeous body, before realizing James slipped his sweats off to reveal that he wasn’t wear anything under them.

“Wow...” The Alpha said, taking in his first glance at a fully nude James.

“I want you so bad.” The Omega said, pulling at the Alpha’s jeans, “Off-“

And Brock obliged, trying to wiggle out of the material with James on top of him.

Once they were finally both free of their clothing James moved to sit directly on him, not bothering with preparation.

“Wait!” The Alpha called out, trying to grab James’ hips before he hurt himself.

“Don’t worry, handled it before you got here.” And that was all he said before he took the Alpha completely, not worrying about being slow when they’ve both wanted this so long.

And goddamn, it was fucking spectacular.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

Bucky woke up pressed against a warm chest, nose tickled by the few hairs on it.

When he looked down he saw that his belly was covering Brock’s, and he couldn’t help but smile when he felt a baby kick, making the Alpha move after feeling it against his hard abdomen.

Brock stretched a little as he awoke, instinctively bringing his hand to the Omega’s belly and planting a kiss in his hair.

Bucky hummed, closing his eyes and burring his face in the Alpha’s neck.

“Mornin’ gorgeous.” Brock mumbled.

Bucky finally sat up, leaning over brock to kiss him.

The Alpha smiled into the kiss, pulling the Omega on top of him.

“Wanna take a shower?” Bucky whispered, a mischievous grin on his face.

“You read my mind, beautiful.”

The two hopped out of bed, Brock playfully chasing after Bucky as the Omega giggled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the link isn’t working let me know and I’ll try and fix it!


	7. Rogers, Rumlow And Wilson. Detective agency.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy hormones.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> That’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I suck. Sorry for the wait, I ate a bunch of nerds (the candy... just to clarify), got a sugar rush, and finished the shit out of this chapter.
> 
> There’s a lot less Bucky and Brock then I thought there would be in this one, but I’d already written it out and didn’t wanna make y’all wait any longer.  
> But I promise next chapter will be Bucky and Brock overload!
> 
> Also, if the beginning of this chapter doesn’t fit the end of it, it’s because I wrote the beginning like three weeks ago and only just finished it... so it may be a little wonky. 
> 
> Also, also, I always write at the top who’s POV the stories in, but I didn’t do that for this chapter because there’s so many. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

“I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS!”

“Buck, I’m sorr-“ Steve was cut off.

“Of all the stupid things you’ve done steve! This is by far the stupidest!” Bucky yelled at his friend as he paced his apartments spacious living room.

Steve sat wide eyed on the right side of the couch watching his best buddy lecture (yell) at him in a mixture of fear, embarrassment and bewilderment.

Brock sat on the left side of the couch, attempting to hide his smirk at the other Alpha.

Bucky has spent the last thirty minutes lecturing (yelling at) Steve and pacing his apartment, hands placed on his back as he walked because gosh dang was it sore.

“And while I’m seven and a half months pregnant with your _two_ spawns! What were you thinking!?” Bucky shouted, only sitting once Brock coaxed the Omega into his lap and started rubbing his lower back and sides.

Steve scooted over on the couch, that way he was right next to Bucky and Brock.

“Buck Hey, don’t stress out, everything’s fine.” The blond Alpha cooed.

He immediately backed off once Bucky turned the most pissed off, evil eyes he’d ever seen from his friend towards him.

“Everything is not fine!” The Omega yelled, standing (with one hand on Brock’s shoulder and the help of the Alpha’s hands on his hips, cause gee wiz was it hard to stand these days) and storming to his bedroom before slamming the door shut.

Both Alpha’s sat back on the couch, letting out long sighs each.

Brock turned to Steve, eyebrows raised and asked, “So, what’d ya do anyway?”

The blond let out a humorless laugh, shaking his head and rubbing his palms on his jeans.

“I have no fucking clue.”

Brock looked forward, nodding his head slowly. “Probably pregnancy hormones, he’s been yelling at me a lot the last month. Crying a lot too. Just yesterday he broke into tears because we bumped into each other in the kitchen and his juice spilled on the floor.”

Steve groaned, frustrated that he couldn’t figure out what he did wrong. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Bucky, the guy was seven and half months pregnant with his twins, he didn’t need any extra stress.

Brock patted Steve’s shoulder, trying to comfort the Alpha. “Let’s just go over your day, okay? Try and narrow down what would cause James to be mad at you. Start from the beginning, don’t leave out any details.”

Steve puffed out a breathe, trying to recall his day. “Well, uh, I woke up. Took my shower, ate my breakfast. Peggy was already at work when I got up, so I just worked on a commissioned piece for a client. Uhm... Then I got a call from Pegs, she wanted to have lunch so we met up at a coffee shop and got some muffins. Then I came over here.” Steve shrugged, even more confused then he was before.

“Well Peggy called James a few minutes before you got here, did you do something to upset her?” Brock asked.

“No! I mean, I don’t think so?” He didn’t mean for that to come out as a question, but he was just so confused!

“Think hard Rogers, are you sure there isn’t anything you did that could have upset her? Did you look at another girls ass? Did you accidentally insult her? Think!”

“I didn’t do either! We just had lunch, she even kissed my cheek when we left, no way was she mad at me.” God, this just got more confusing by the minute.

“Alright. Well, I’m sure me and you could figure this out, let’s just retrace your steps okay?” Brock suggested. He really did feel for the guy, they were kind of friends... ish. Well, they only hung out when Bucky was around, but Brock didn’t really have a reason to not like Rogers, he was a swell guy. If he could help the blond from James’ wrath of pregnancy hormones, he would.

Steve opened his mouth to agree, but was interrupted when Bucky’s door opened and the Omega entered the living room.

Both Alpha’s straitened, looking to Bucky in preparation of whatever was about to happen.

The Omega already had his shoes on and was pulling a large black jacket (Brock’s hoodie to be exact) on over his shoulders, left hand coming to rest on the underside of his belly.

“I’m going to your house to talk with Peggy, I suggest you don’t come home until she texts you that I’m gone.” And with that the Omega opened the apartment door and left.

Brock turned back to Steve after the silence had gone on too long, saying to the blond,

“Well, you’re fucked.”

  
_-_-_-_

  
Turns out Steve had plans to go to the bar tonight with some guy he’d met at the gym last week, Sam something, and had invited Brock to join.

So here they were, drinking their sorrows away.

Steve (with the help of Brock) had explained the situation to Sam, leaving the Beta to sympathetically pat the blond Alpha on the shoulder telling him, “That’s rough, man.”

Steve just held his head in his hands and sighed.

“Come on dude, we can figure this out. If he went to talk with Peggy that means you probably said or did something to upset her.” Brock said, encouraging the other Alpha to share.

“I’m telling you she didn’t seem mad.” Steve said, hopelessness embedded in every word.

“What did you guys talk about? giving us specifics man.” Sam said.

Steve racked his brain, thinking back on his lunch with his wife.

“Uhm, we talked about decorating the nursery. Since Bucks carrying twins we have to rethink our whole plan. We’ve agreed on green for the paint color, uh, Pegs said she wants a forest theme.” He paused, taking a sip of his beer before continuing.

“We talked about when to go grocery shopping, Uhm... she asked me about my client and what I was working on.”

“Did she ever seem annoyed?” Brock asked.

“I don’t know, I guess she seemed kind of bored when I was talking about my new painting.”

“Bored or annoyed?” Sam asked.

“Uhm, I’m not sure, Peggy’s hard to read sometimes. I guess, just kind of, uninterested?” Steve said/asked, just as confused as before and wondering what the two were getting at.

“Uninterested about your painting or your client?” Brock asked, eyebrows raised.

“Uh, couldn’t tell.”

“Well how much did you tell her about your client?” Sam asked, getting a hint at why maybe Steve’s wife could be ‘uninterested’.

“Just told her about our meeting.”

“What meeting?” Sam and Brock asked in unison.

“Uhm, the meeting we had yesterday. About the piece she wanted me to paint.”

“She?” Brock asked at the same time Sam asked, “Where did you meet?”

“Uh, we had lunch at a restaurant. That’s usually how I meet my clients, they prefer to talk over food most the time.”

“Well who’s your client?” Brock asked.

“Darcy Lewis.”

“Darcy Lewis, as in famous model Darcy Lewis?” Sam asked.

Brock just looked at him in confusion, unaware as to who he was referring.

“Yeah.” Steve said, clamming up under Sam astonishment.

“Dude.” Was all the Beta said.

“What?” Brock and Steve asked.

“No wonder your wife’s pissed.”

“We don’t know that she’s mad.” Steve said, “And why would she be mad?”

“We do know that she’s mad Steve.” Brock said.

“She’s mad because Darcy Lewis is hot as fuck and is known for sleeping around with Alpha’s.”

“What?!” Steve exclaimed, quieting down when he realized how loud that was. “I would never cheat on Peggy! She knows that. And who said Darcy Lewis would even proposition me?”

“Well, did she?” Brock asked.

“No! We just talked about the painting, that happens to be a picture of her and her _boyfriend_.” Steve said, making accusation eyes at Brock and Sam.

“What? Don’t look at us like that, it’s not our fault your wife’s mad at you. And besides, I didn’t even know who she was.” Brock said, pointing his own pair of accusation eyes at Steve.

“Alright, Alright. Calm down ladies.” Sam said, holding his hands out above the round table as a way to calm the two Alpha’s. “Now that we know what the problem is, I’m sure you can now clear it up.”

“You’re right, Sam. Sorry Brock. I don’t want Pegs to be mad at me, and I don’t want Buck stressing out right now.”

They all sighed, taking a sip of their beers and letting the folky music of the band play through.

The long awaited chill of the night was interrupted by Brock’s phone vibrating on the round table.

The Alpha picked it up, smiling at the text.

“James.” He said, letting the two in on who he was talking too.

They both nodded.

“Is he still mad?” Steve asked, a worried look over taking his face.

“Don’t know, all he said was,” Brock paused to look at his phone. “I want to watch Z Nation when I get home.”

Both Steve and Sam raised their eyebrows.

“That’s his way of saying we’re watching Z Nation when he gets home, whether I like it or not.” The Alpha shrugged, not seeming at all bothered by the text.

“A little demanding yeah?” Sam asked.

“Hey, he’s seven and a half months pregnant with twins, he can demand whatever the hell he wants.” Brock said, Steve nodding along with him.

“I’m really happy he has you Brock, I don’t know if I’ve told you that. But I am. I’ve never been more grateful to someone in my life then I am to Bucky, what he’s doing for me and Peggy is the biggest thing anyone could do for us. And I’m glad he doesn’t have to go through it alone, cause I know me and Pegs get on his nerves occasionally, so it’s nice to know that he’s got you.” Steve said, smiling at the other Alpha.

Brock cleared his throat, blushing slightly at the emotion the blond oaf has caused his ice cold heart.

“Geez Rogers, James wasn’t kidding, you are a mushy bastard.”

Steve laughed, knowing it was the other Alpha’s way of shrugging off his emotional state and being ‘manly’ and such.

“Well,” Sam said, clapping his hands together. “How’s about we get another round, yeah?”

  
_-_-_-_

  
Bucky was sitting on the couch of the Rogers/Carter home, relaxing with two pillows shoved behind his back and Peggy sitting on his right with her iPad scrolling through Pinterest.

The two had been adding to her nursery board for the last hour, snacking on celery sticks dipped in Nutella (because Bucky’s craving and Peggy has a weakness for letting him have what he wants).

After Bucky had arrived he’d let Peggy know that he chewed Steve out for his idiocy, she told him she was glad and that hopefully the Alpha would get it through his dumb skull.

The babies were very well behaved tonight (thank god), only letting out a few kicks every now and then. Bucky always let Peggy feel when that happened, he loved how excited she got when she felt the little thumps (starting to become not so little, and more like wacks than thumps, but tomato tomahto).

About ten minutes later Steve returned, Brock in tow (apparently his new friend from the gym Sal? or was it Sid? Bucky couldn’t remember, had gone home).

Steve looked less scared than earlier, and bucky wasn’t sure what to think of that.

Before the Omega or Peggy could say anything, Steve started talking, hands in the air as if he was being arrested.

“Okay, I know you’re mad at me, and I just want you to know that you have no reason to worry. I promise nothing happened or is going to happen.”

Both Bucky and Peggy turned to each other, matching confused looks adorning their faces.

“What do you mean?” Peggy asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“There’s nothing going on between me and Darcy, and I would never even think of cheating on you. She didn’t even come on to me-“

“Who the hell is Darcy?” Peggy interrupted.

Steve’s mouth opened, he looked like a fish.

“My- my client.” He peeped out, voice higher and confusion evident.

“Why would I think you were cheating on me with your client?” Peggy asked, brow even more furrowed.

“Thats- that’s not what you’re mad about?”

“No.”

Steve turned to Bucky, looking even more confused than before.

“Then why were you yelling at me?” The blond asked, voice almost embarrassingly high pitched.

“Because, when you and Peggy were at lunch you agreed on green for the nursery. But then you said olive green, and that’s not what she agreed too. Who paints a nursery olive green?! What do you want your children to think they’re in a nursing home not a nursery?!” Bucky asked, pregnancy hormones shining through in hysterics.

Peggy nodded along next to him, eyebrows raised accusingly.

“Wha- what!” Steve exclaimed.

“Yes Steve, how could you be so stupid! It’s a nursery, for babies! You can’t paint it olive green! It’s to dull!” Bucky said, bringing both hands to his belly where the babies kicked, probably sensing their carriers rising hysteria.

“Oh. My. God.” Steve let out in a breathe, collapsing on the chair on Bucky’s left.

Steve tried to tell himself that to Bucky, this was rational. He was seven and a half months pregnant with _twins_ , and his hormones were crazy. Therefor making him crazy. So the fact that _olive green_  had miffed him so much was normal. And Steve needed to stay level headed before he said something he’d regret.

Like, you’re crazy as fuck.

So instead he said, “You’re crazy as fuck.”

Shit.

Luckily Brock came to the rescue, bending down in front of Bucky, right between the Omega’s legs so he could rub his palms on his thighs.

“Hey you, How’s about we mosey on out of this joint and watch us some Z Nation?” The Alpha asked, immediately distracting the Omega (curse these pregnancy hormones for taking away his multitasking brain!!!).

With the help of his Alpha Bucky stood from the couch, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

Brock smiled into the kiss, amused by and adoring the way his baby bump pressed firmly against his abs.

Bucky waved goodbye to Peggy (the Beta smiling in return), and then glared at Steve as he walked out.

“I’m sorry Buck!” The Alpha called as the couple left.

  
Peggy continued to stare at Steve once they were alone.

“Was he really that mad about a color?” The Alpha asked. “Wait, were you that mad?”

Peggy’s lips turned upwards slightly at the corners.

“I was not that mad, mostly a little annoyed. But you know, he is pregnant with our twins, and very hormonal, so let’s not hold it against him.” She said calmly, a small smile on her face.

Steve chuckled back.

“Yeah, poor guys probably going through a range of emotions that I imagine has got to be pretty annoying.”

They just stayed where they were for a few minutes, smiling exhaustedly at one another, until Peggy broke the silence with an amused expression, eyebrow raised she asked,

“So, _you_ thought, _I_ thought that _you_ were cheating on _me_?”

“Well, no. But the guys-“

“The guys? Have you made friends Steve?”

Steve blushed, but smiled shyly none the less.

“I think so?” He asked happily.

Peggy could only imagine it was nice for Steve to get some bro time in, considering he best bro was currently pregnant and hormonal as fucking fuck.

“I’m glad.”

She raised a single eyebrow, “But just so you know? If you ever cheat on me I will destroy your very existence.”

And with one final look that left him shooketh, she stood tossing out a, “I’m gonna go to bed darling, love you.”

Steve nodded, vaguely saying in return, “Yeah, babe. Love you too.”

  
Once he was alone he let out a sign, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“What a day.”

  
_-_-_-_

  
After they’d finished their zombie binge, the two retired to Bucky’s bedroom.

The Omega was happy to let Brock spoon him, loving when the Alpha put his hands across his belly.

The twins however were not lovin’ it.

Because of course as soon as Brock’s hands slid under his shirt and touched his skin they threw a fit, kicking and shifting all over the place.

“Is that a head?” Brock asked, feeling a distinct bulge in the Omega’s belly.

“I think it’s a butt.” Bucky said, sighing as he rubbed his hand over his stomach in an attempt to calm the little ones.

One of them gave a big punch right into his bladder, and he’s not even sure how he didn’t just pee himself.

Untangling himself from Brock’s arms he sat up, slowly, trying not to put _more_ pressure on his poor bladder (not like the size of his midsection would let him get up any faster, cause who was he kidding, he’s huge).

Brock’s hand stayed on his waist, and the Alpha remained laying down.

“What’s up?”

“Gotta pee. Like, now.”

The Alpha only chuckled as he rolled on to his back, arm under his head and watched the Omega waddle out of the room.

He heard the distinct sound of someone peeing, followed by a relieved, “Oh my god...”

When Bucky returned he snuggled up against Brock’s side, his belly now resting atop the Alpha’s.

They laid there for awhile, content in each others arms. Scents mingling in the most intoxicating of ways.

“You know,” Brock started, voice quite in the dark room, the moon casting a blue haze through the window. “I would never cheat on you right?”

Bucky looked up, adoring the little double chin Brock got from looking down at where the Omega’s head rest on his chest.

“I know.” Bucky whispered back, smiling softly.

“I love you James.”

“I love you too, Brock.”

 

The babies must have felt left out, deciding to kick like crazy in that moment.

They dissolved into laughter, Bucky able to feel from inside, and Brock feeling them thump along his stomach.

 _God,_  they each thought, _I can’t wait until it’s our kids._

  
_-_-_-_

  
The next morning Steve received a text from Bucky.

  
 **9:08 am**  
From: Buck  
 **I apologize for my pregnancy rage.**

 **9:09 am**  
From: Buck  
 **Jk**

 **9:09 am**  
From: Buck  
 **Sorry not sorry**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky bears hormonal.
> 
> Again, sorry for the wait guys. I’ll try and post sooner next time!
> 
> Also I’m not really sure where this story is going, I never have anything planned out and just kind of wing it when I’m writing, but I don’t really see this fic having that many more chapters. Probably like two. 
> 
> But thanks so much for reading, I love your guy’s comments and they’re all really appreciated!!! Hugs for all!!


	8. Bucky’s Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy I’m actually posting a chapter in less than a week since the last one, go me.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than I had planned, but the last scene just really felt like the perfect ending for a chapter and I was really happy with it, so I just stopped there. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

**Bucky**

 

“Okay everyone, I want you to look at your partner and tell them how proud of them you are, and how much they mean to you.” The instructor instructed.

Bucky and Brock sat on a yoga mat facing each other criss cross, and Brock was about to do as told when Peggy and Steve intervened.

“Buck we are-“ Steve started, the dopiest, mushy, all around goopy grin on his face until Bucky held up his hand.

“Steve, I know we agreed that you and Pegs were gonna be there when the babies are born, and that’s fine, great even. But, we also agreed that Brock was gonna be my coach through this, so I think it should be him who’s telling me that.” Bucky tried to explain in the nicest way, he didn’t want to rip this experience from Steve or Peggy, but he also has his birth plan already and it happens to be with Brock.

Peggy chuckled, rubbing her husbands shoulder and smiling amusingly at his red cheeks.

“Steven, sweetheart. Remember, we’re here to observe, and take notes should one of us have to help during the birth.” Peggy said.

Steve nodded, backing off a little with an embarrassed smile.

“Right, my bad.” The Alpha shyly sat back down by his wife, just a few feet from Brock and Bucky.

Brock chuckled, holding both of Bucky’s hands in his own. “Okay,” The Alpha let out in a breathe.

“You know I’m not good at this mushy stuff.” Brock said, making Bucky laugh.

“Okay, how proud I am and how much you mean to me? Well, you know I’m proud of you, and I’m pretty sure I showed you last night how much you mean to me-“ The Alpha laughed at Bucky’s glare and Steve’s grossed out face.

Brock was gonna continue but the instructor had moved on, and was now showing them a technique that would alleviate some of the pressure on Bucky’s back during labor.

It was Tuesday and 6:00 pm, but it was the only day all of them were free to attend the class.

At first Bucky was hesitant, knowing that these techniques would most likely help him through child birth and just thinking he had to bare through the class, but now that he’s here he’s really enjoying it. Having at least seven or eight other couples in the room helps, especially making him feel less self conscious about his size, seeing as three of the other male Omega’s and five of the females were either his size or only slightly smaller.

The twins seemed excited about all of the new positions and stretches his body was going through, although there was one move that had them kicking and shuffling uncomfortably. He figured it was how they’d positioned today, both of them having rolled over when he was in the shower this morning.

As of right now he was three weeks away from his due date, and luckily not on bed rest. His doctor was happy to say that even though he was carrying multiples, she didn’t feel it was necessary for him to be restricted to stay sitting all day long. She even thought he would make it close to his due date, hopefully only a few days before.

Apparently the twins were staying at the perfect weight and size requirement for how far along he was. He got a kick out of seeing Steve’s prideful (slightly smug) face at hearing that, reminding the Alpha that he wasn’t the one growing two bodies inside of his own, and that Bucky takes full credit for how healthy (perfect/cute/smart/talented/tall/kind) they are.

  
Bucky let out a little grunt when he leaned back against Brock’s chest and felt a little cramp in his lower belly. He placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing gently at the area.

Peggy and Steve must have not noticed as their heads remained trained on the instructor.

But Brock noticed, that became clear when he leaned his head on the Omega’s right shoulder, whispering in his ear as his own hands came to join the Omega’s on his belly.

“You okay?” Brock whispered.

Bucky nodded, tilting his head to the side but keeping his eyes trained forward.

“Yeah, just a small cramp. Didn’t really hurt, just kind of uncomfortable.” Bucky whispered back.

“Should we call your doctor?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, if it happens again yeah, but I’m not that concerned right now.”

Brock seemed like he had another opinion in mind but chose to stay quiet for now, nodding his head and letting the Omega lean against him.

Bucky was thankful for that. He’d hoped it was nothing more than a cramp, and he really didn’t want to interrupt the class.

  
Though the hour long Lamaze course went by fast, Bucky’s body was taxed after all of the stretches, and he was more than happy for it to be over.

Peggy and Steve asked if they wanted to go out for dinner but Bucky declined, telling them he just wanted to go home and relax. Which of course caused worried looks from both, therefor making Bucky have to state (for probably the billionth time) that he was a strong independent pregnant Omega that could relax all he wanted without their worried looks all full of gross worry.

God, he was so ready to not be pregnant and become a sane, normal human of society, that was able to speak for himself instead of being controlled by these goddamn hormones.

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure where some of these words actually came from, it was like the babies were in control of his voice, and apparently had many opinions about others behavior.

Just this morning he’d yelled at Brock for bumping his tooth brush when the Alpha had set his own back in the cup, claiming that he’d wanted to give him his germs and contaminate the twins with some kind of flu, which is ridiculous because Bucky was literally sucking the Alpha’s face not ten minutes later when his raging hormones had been distracted by extreme hornyness.

  
Once they’d returned home, to Brock’s apartment, because they’ve been trading off on who’s house they stayed at. As the pregnancy’s progressed Bucky has wanted to be around Brock constantly, which meant living together. Not completely, obviously. It’s not like he was ready to give up his own apartment, him and Brock haven’t even been dating a year yet.

But being with Brock, sharing their space and things, it felt right. It made Bucky’s heart warm in a way it’s never felt before.

Never in Bucky’s life had he felt more loved, never has he been treated this kindly by a lover. And never has he loved another so fiercely.

That scared him, sometimes.

Not that he thought they were moving to fast, or that he had doubts about their relationship. No, what scared him was that if something happened to Brock, if the Alpha left him, or god forbid if the Alpha-

He couldn’t even think about something bad happening to the alpha with out his heart shattering.

That’s what scared him. Loosing the man he loved and having his heart break.

Because he knew. He knew that if anything caused Brock to not be with him, that would be a loss he’s not sure he’d get over.

And that’s scary.

There was only two people (Well, four if you count the twins, which Bucky does), that the Omega would feel that kind of loss over. And the fact that his circle has expanded by _three_  scared the shit out of him.t

He’s found that the best method was to embrace it, to cherish every second of that love.

And damn, did he embrace the shit out of that love when they got home.

He was currently embracing the hands on his ass, and the mouth sucking marks into his neck.

The embracement was cut short once that uncomfortable cramp from earlier returned, not stronger or weaker, just the same but no less annoying.

He grunted, shoving Brock off and rubbing his belly.

Brock’s eyebrows rose in concern, his hands coming to both the Omega’s cheeks.

“What’s wrong, did I hurt you?” The Alpha asked, slight panic raiding his voice.

“No, just that cramp again. I think I need to call my doctor.” Bucky said, letting out a sigh once the cramp stopped.

“Okay, do you think it’s contractions?” Brock asked, helping the Omega to a sitting position on the couch.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t hurt all that much.”

Brock nodded, rubbing the Omega’s side before standing and walking to the kitchen. He returned not a moment later with a glass of water and Bucky’s cell phone.

Bucky smiled gratefully, taking a few gulps and scrolling through his contacts until he saw dr. Cho’s number.

She answered on the third ring, listening patiently to Bucky’s explanation of his cramping.

She asked if he was bleeding at all, or if he had any pressure on his abdomen. How far apart the cramps were, how many he’d had, the severity of the pain, so on, so on, and so on.

Once Bucky had told her that no, he was in perfect health she deemed it Braxton Hicks.

Explained that it was just his bodies way of preparing for the birth, and that if they continue to get closer together and more intense that he should come see her immediately.

Bucky had put the phone on speaker so luckily Brock had heard everything.

Fortunate for the Omega, because the Alpha took Dr. Cho’s diagnosis as a fact that the Omega needed to relax. Which of course resulted in Bucky and Brock in the bath together, the Omega propped between the Alpha’s legs, back pressed against Brock’s chest.

He especially loved when Brock took it upon himself to run the tips of his fingers all over Bucky’s sides and stomach. Usually when he did that it tickled and made his skin itch, but under water it felt soft and soothing, creating tingles under his skin.

He felt Brock humming underneath him.

“You sound like a contented cat.” Bucky said, laughing at the affronted squawk the Alpha released.

After they’d settled in silence for a few minutes Brock spoke, starting a subject Bucky wasn’t expecting.

“Are you scared?” The Alpha whispered out.

It was like he was trying not to disturb the quiet atmosphere they had created, the only light that of a few candles around them. It was cheesy and romantic, and Bucky loved it.

“Scared of what?” He whispered back.

“Of birth.”

_Oh_.

“Yes...” he said after a beat.

“Are you excited?”

“About what?”

“About birth.”

_Hmm_.

“Yes... and no.”

“Are you sad?”

“Sad?”

“Sad about birth.”

_Why would he be sad?_

“What?”

“Sad to let go?”

_Oh, well, that was-_

“Yes.”

 

Brock didn’t need to say anything, Bucky just knew what the Alpha meant when his arms wrapped around him.

He was all of those things.

_Scared_ of the pain.

_Excited_ to meet the new little lives.

_Sad_ to let go.

  
That night Brock held him, they didn’t speak, they didn’t need too.

Bucky knew, he just knew.

The Alpha would be there for when he couldn’t decipher what he was feeling. He would be there through the pain, smile with him in excitement, and he would hold him when he was sad.

And Bucky knew that if he lost this person who was slowly becoming his heart, that he’d have an empty hole in his chest.

But when Brock’s arms held him tight, when the Alpha’s lips stayed firmly planted behind his ear, Bucky knew.

This Alpha, this man, would never take what he’s become to Bucky. He would never take his heart.

So bring on the pain.

Bring on the excitement.

And bear through the sad.

Because Bucky was here, and he was ready to kick some hormonal ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let’s just make it clear now, Bucky ISN’T having second thoughts about being Steve and Peggy’s surrogate. He’s not wishing he could keep the twins, it’s just that this would be a hard situation for anyone to give up a baby(ies) after carrying it (them) for months. So of course he’s gonna be sad, but he’s still very happy with his decision.
> 
> Just thought I’d put that out there Incase it was unclear in the chapter.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Your guy’s comments from the last chapter really inspired me to write this one so quickly, so just know that I appreciate each and every one of you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s last few days of pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it’s already been over a month since I updated, sorry for the wait.
> 
>  
> 
> So I was only gonna write one more chapter for this fic but it ended up being so long I split it into two! I still have to proof read chapter ten so I probably won’t post it until tomorrow (because I’ve been writing for five+ hours ugh).

**Bucky**

 

“-he thought they’d finally reached their happy ending, the last thing he expected was for her to plunge Idreal’s dagger through his heart.

“She left him there, to die. And as he stared up at the blossoming tree above, our hero knew this was his happy ending. He was finally free.” Peggy read, tears unshed in her lids.

“He died?!” Steve exclaimed, clutching his heart, a face full of betrayal pointed at Bucky.

Even Brock, who sat next to Bucky on the couch had his mouth open in shock.

“Oh god...” Steve could be heard from where he sat on the other couch, face muffled in a pillow, and what sounded like hysterical crying coming from the Alpha.

Peggy, who was seated in the chair to Bucky’s left just stared at the document opened on the laptop, as if the words would just vanish if she wished hard enough.

Bucky wasn’t sure what to get from their reactions. He’d finally finished the third book in his series and he was excited to share it with his closest people. When him and Brock were invited over to the Rogers/Carter residents for dinner Bucky saw it as the best opportunity to show his work, he let Peggy read seeing as she’d been his biggest fan since day one.

But now he was questioning his whole ending, maybe it was too rushed, maybe he shouldn’t have killed his main character off? Fuck, maybe it just fucking sucked.

“So...? You guys didn’t like it?” He asked hesitantly.

Steve threw the pillow to the ground, eyes wide as he shook his head rapidly.

“No, Buck. It was perfect, so symbolic. Just kind of...” The Alpha trailed off looking for the right word.

“Heartbreaking.” Brock croaked.

Peggy nodded, eyes still glued to the screen as she spoke. “It made so much sense, the fact that he died the same death as his brother, especially the fact that who killed him was the daughter of the person who murdered his own sibling. It’s just so...” she huffed, feeling the full emotions of losing a character that she’s known since the very start of its existence.

“And the fact that it was the same dagger.” Brock said, squeezing Bucky’s right hand as he stared at the glass top of the coffee table.

“And he died under a tree, just like how the book started, with the prophecy and- oh my god!” Steve exclaimed again, clearly unsure of what to think and how to respond.

“So you think I should send it to Natasha? You think it’s ready?” Bucky asked the room.

They all nodded, still in a state of shock.

Peggy handed Bucky his laptop back, and he (well first he had to somehow maneuver his computer around the twins) quickly sent the chapter to his editor, writing a quick email afterwards.

Bucky chuckled as he took in his friends (and boyfriends) expression:

Steve, trying to wipe the tears off his face with one hand and clutching the throw pillow to his chest with the other.

Peggy, who had a hand to her forehead and was rubbing out what looked like a headache, sat crisscross in the chair and stared off into space.

And his boyfriend who had slowly circled his arms around Bucky and now had his head resting on the Omega’s shoulder.

“Well everybody, how about we have some dinner, I’m starving.” Bucky said, attempting to stand on his own but failing miserably and giving Brock his best kicked puppy eyes.

Of course his Alpha obliged, standing before holding out his arms for the Omega to clutch onto.

Peggy and Steve seemed to snap out of it at the mention of Bucky’s needs (his needs of hunger therefor their children’s needs of hunger, parent brain was confusing af), standing to their feet and rushing into the kitchen to grab dinner and bring it to the table.

  
It was a great night, and Bucky was happy to watch Steve choke up about a fictional character over a big plate of lasagna. And to see Peggy try and comfort her husband with a look mixing between sympathy and amusement. It was especially great when Brock held his hand the whole night, even though it meant the Alpha had to eat left handed, it was worth it.

It was a great night.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Brock**

**March 17th, four days before due date.**

 

  
“Brock?”

“Brock wake up.”

“BROCK!”

The Alpha startled, shooting off the bed and searching his room frantically. His eyes landed on his adorable boyfriend, letting out a sigh and falling back on the bed, not taking his eyes off Bucky.

“Hey, when did you get here?” The Alpha asked, reaching out to brush his fingers against the Omega’s knee, smiling at Bucky’s cozy outfit.

His best guy was dressed in a large black sweater (the one Brock got him, it was the softest thing he’d felt and he knew Bucky would love it), baby bump on full display, although it wasn’t like he could really conceal his pregnant belly anyway, he was kind of huge.

The clothing item that really made his heart warm was the silly patterned flowy, sweatpant type bottoms his Omega wore. They were maroon and covered in a jelly been pattern.

  
“I got here about ten minutes ago, I was drinking your juice but got lonely and decided to wake you up.”

Brock looked over to his night stand and checked the time on his phone (it must be early because his alarm hadn’t gone off yet), seeing the time his eyes bulged.

“It’s 4:10 in the morning.” The Alpha said, looking at Bucky incredulously.

The Omega just shrugged. “Yeah, I was just sitting in bed at home, bored. So I thought I’d come see you, plus my Braxton Hicks have increased and I didn’t wanna be alone.”

Brock sat up once again, his hand coming to cradle his boyfriend’s pregnant swell, eyes full of concern as he asked, “Are you sure it’s just Braxton Hicks? You’re almost due, it could be the real thing. Besides, you’re carrying twins, and your doctor was surprised you hadn’t gone into labor yet-“

Bucky cut him off with a chuckle and a gentle hand caressing the Alpha’s cheek.

“I’m fine, love. Can we just lay down though? I just wanna cuddle and maybe watch a movie?” Bucky asked, his voice becoming sweet at the request, as if Brock would deny him movie cuddles.

The Alpha invited him under the covers before getting up and grabbing his laptop before returning to his guy, letting Bucky snuggle under his arm while they search Netflix for a movie.

It was a great way to start the day.

 

_-_-_-_

  
**Steve**

**March 18th, three days before due date.**  

  
“Why are there so many parts?!” The Alpha exclaimed, staring at the cream carpet floor covered in planks of wood and baggies upon baggies of screws. Several tools sat discarded around his work area as well, and if Steve was being honest with himself (which he wasn’t), he’d admit that he had no idea what to do with any of them.

He looked up to the rocking chair where Bucky sat, crosslegged, and eating a bag of goldfish.

The Omega only seemed amused as he watched his best friend, further embarrassing the Alpha over his lack of handy skills.

“No wonder Peggy decided to go grocery shopping today, she didn’t wanna partake in the crib installment. You got yourself a smart woman Rogers.”

Bucky’s words didn’t help Steve feel anymore confident in his AlphaICanDoAnything prowess.

“Why is all Ikea furniture this complicated, don’t they know people who buy cribs are expecting children and need something _not_ complicated?!” Steve said, voice rising in hysterics.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have opened both cribs at the same time, now you just have a ridiculous amount of parts surrounding you.” Bucky said, unhelpfully putting in his opinion. _Again_.

Steve supposes he has no right to be irritated with Bucky, considering the guy is giving him actual _children_. And he’s his best friend, that’s what best friends do, annoy each other.

“Yeah Buck, I- I see my mistakes. Thank you for pointing them out though, it’s just what I needed to hear.”

“Hey don’t get sassy with me, Steven. You’re the one that demanded I be here today.”

Which, he had a point.

“Because Brock had to work and Peggy’s grocery shopping, we don’t want you to be alone Incase you go into labor. Someone needs to be able to take you to the hospital and make sure you’re okay.” The Alpha spoke, looking at the Omega.

Bucky just nodded along, probably not a huge fan of being babysat, essentially.

“I know, Steve.”

Luckily the Omega was distracted by a kick, and focused his attention on rubbing the spot one of the twins must be taking a wack at, while simultaneously eating his goldfish.

  
Twenty minutes later and Steve was finally starting to understand the instructions for the two cribs, only getting stuck again when he had to figure out what baggy of screws went to which crib.

As he held the baggies in his hands, weighing his options Bucky interrupted his thoughts with,

“Steve, come here.” He sounded excited, which calmed Steve’s initial panic (if only slightly) at being called for.

The Alpha crawled over on his knees, staying on the ground in front of Bucky, the Omega’s once crossed legs now laying out in front of him and the chair he sat on.

Bucky smiled big when he knew he had Steve’s attention, rolling up his shirt to reveal the stretched skin of his belly (and maybe a few other things, like his sweatpants waist band, his bumped out belly button, and three stretch marks).

“Look at this.” The Omega said, lightly tapping just below his belly button and to the right a little, and right under one of his stretch marks Steve saw the shape of a small hand swipe under the skin.

The Alpha’s eyes widened increasingly, and he moved his hands to cover his best friends pregnant bump, forgetting to ask permission in his mixed feelings of ShockWonderAwe.

“Oh- oh my god, that was- that was my baby!” Steve shouted, happiness lacing every part of his voice.

Bucky grinned back, about to open his mouth when-

“Is everything alright?” Came Peggy’s sharp voice, concern evident in her eyes when the two looked to the door of the nursery.

“Pegs, you have to see this!” Steve exclaimed, nodding his head towards Bucky’s stomach without removing his hands from the large swell.

Peggy set her purse on the ground, coming over to join Steve on the floor, legs elegantly folded beneath her.

“Buck?” The Alpha asked, finally removing his hands from Bucky’s warm middle and raising his eyebrows as a request.

Bucky just smiled and tapped that same spot again, holding the side of his belly when a returning swipe was shown under the skin, the two laughing happily when Peggy’s face fell into one of ShockWonderAwe (similar to Steve’s only moments ago).

“Oh my god, that’s our baby!” The Beta Shouted, giggling as her eyes watered.

They all shared a sweet moment when Bucky’s hand sat above his belly button, and Peggy’s came to rest on top, soon covered by Steve’s larger hand. The twins must have wanted to join in on the hand touching because little kicks and punches started going off under the skin, making the three adults laugh.

  
It was a great afternoon.

  
_-_-_-_-_

  
**Peggy**

**March 19th, two days before due date.**

  
Peggy was arranging flowers into a vase in Bucky’s kitchen, the Omega was currently still asleep (seeing as it was only 7:30 am), it was her day to stay with Bucky and keep an eye on him so she figured she could at least make his apartment look nice.

Especially since Bucky hasn’t been able to really do any deep cleaning, specifically scrubbing the counter clean, and making sure his floors and bathroom get mopped and wiped down. Peggy figured the least she could do was help out Bucky by tidying up his living space.

She’d gotten here bright and early (5:00 am) and had already tackled the bathroom and living room, she was almost finished with the kitchen when Bucky waddled through the door way, looking exhausted and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Hi, darling. Sleep well?” Peggy asked absentmindedly as she scrubbed a wash rag around the sink.

“Not really, the twins were up all night.” Bucky said, rubbing the side of his belly with his left hand and messaging his lower back with the right.

Peggy hummed, finishing up the sink and washing her hands before giving the Omega her full attention.

“Want me to make you breakfast?”

He just shook his head, sitting at a bar stool behind the kitchen island. She was a little concerned with how he slumped against the counter, eyes closed tight.

Coming around to stand next to him, she pushed his hair back and asked, “Is something wrong? you look drained.”

Bucky just looked up at her and smiled, the tired look never leaving his face.

“I think it’s gonna happy soon, I feel different.” The Omega whispered.

Peggy just smiled back, excited about the prospect of meeting her children soon.

The two held each others gaze, sharing in the calming atmosphere of the quite morning.

It wasn’t a great night for Bucky, but the day was shaping up alright.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Bucky**

**March 20, one day before due date.**

  
Bucky awoke to a loud noise shooting through his ears.

When he fully came too he was on his couch, wrapped up in Brock’s arms and a warm fluffy blanket. It didn’t take long for him to locate the noise, seeing as the tv was blaring Pacific Rim very loudly.

“Hey, you nodded off didn’t you?” Brock whispered in his ear, a smile in his voice.

Bucky stretched a little and nodded, following it up with a full body consuming yawn.

When he investigated his surroundings some more he realized Peggy and Steve were snuggled up in their own blanket on the love seat to his left.

It took him a second to remember that he was the one to invite them over to watch a movie and eat pizza, he’d wanted them close because he was sure he was gonna go into labor within the next day.

Bucky signaled for Brock to help him stand.

It was basically impossible for him to get up on his own, and the urge to pee beat out all embarrassment towards asking his boyfriend for help.

Once he was standing he took a moment for his body to right itself. It was odd being this pregnant, having two bodies shift around in him whether he moved or not was a strange sensation, and more often these days a discomfort.

After his body had adjusted and balanced to the new position he made his way to the bathroom, relieving himself and washing his hands.

When he was drying them he felt a Braxton Hick, and cringed. His body clenched around his belly a little, which was different because he hadn’t felt a Braxton Hick this strong before.

Once it passed he breathed a sigh of relief, looking up in the mirror he stared at his reflection, noticing the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his slightly rounder cheeks from pregnancy weight.

He splashed a little water in his face, hoping to wake himself up a little more.

The movie wasn’t even halfway done and he wanted to stay awake for the rest of it, besides it wasn’t even ten o’clock yet.

He dried his face off before returning to the couch next to Brock.

But it wasn’t fifteen minutes before he felt the next pain.

He cringed a little harder this time, hands coming to rest on his belly.

This of course alerted Brock, the Alpha sitting up to look him in the eye, concern pinching his face in every feature.

“James, what’s happening?”

Peggy and Steve’s heads snapped up, the couples eyes wide with worry.

When the pain passed and Bucky could better breathe he looked up to their panic ridden faces, his own eyes widening when he realized what his body was doing.

“I- I think I’m in labor.”

  
The following panic that ensued was to be expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, the next (and final) chapter is the birth! Ahhhhhh
> 
> (And the epilogue :p)
> 
> I have the next chapter written I just have to proof read it, so it should be up soooooooon!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at the beach all day so sorry for not posting this sooner.
> 
> But, this is it, the end. Hope it doesn’t disappoint.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Alright, everybody. Let’s just stay calm, calm is good, let’s all just relax...”

“Steve,” Peggy said, staring up from her chair against the wall to her husband who was pacing the small hospital room. “ _We’re_ all relaxed, I think it’s _you_ who needs to calm down.”

Steve stopped in the middle of the room, eyes looking first to Peggy, and then to Brock and Bucky where the Omega sat in the bed, his Alpha holding his hand supportively.

Bucky had his free hand against his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh, while Brock just chuckled softly.

“Right.” Steve said, nodding to himself and joining his wife in the spacious chair against the wall.

“So, Buck. How ya feeling?” The blond asked once he’d chilled out a bit.

So far Bucky’s contractions were keeping steady at every fifteen minutes, the doctor, who’d last checked on him not ten minutes ago declaring he was only dilated to a 4, meaning they were gonna be here awhile.

Currently the Omega was reclined against the hospital bed, hands resting low on his belly while he breathed steadily.

“Oh, you know...” Was all Bucky said before breaking out into a moan as another contraction took over.

Brock being the good boyfriend he was stayed right up close to the Omega, doing the lamaze breathing along with him, hoping to help his guy feel less embarrassed and not alone.

It worked, and Bucky was beyond grateful for his Alpha right now.

  
This was how the next few hours continued, Bucky being in a ridiculous amount of pain and discomfort and Steve internally freaking out, while Brock coached his Omega as much as he could and Peggy let Steve grip her hand, trying to keep her husband relaxed that way he wouldn’t stress Bucky out.

When they’d reached three hours into the labor Peggy recommended that her and Steve go for a walk, maybe get a coffee. Of course Steve protested, stating “We need to be here for Bucky.” To which Peggy pinched his behind and told him to start walking.

Peggy Carter was a smart women, and she knew Bucky could only take so much of her Alpha husbands WorriedAnxiousDownRightFreakingTheFuckOut scent for so long before he ended up just kicking the couple out. She really didn’t want to miss the birth, so her best strategy would be to make sure they had no reason to be kicked out or annoy Bucky in any sense.

And honestly, Bucky was relieved.

Really, he wanted the couple here, didn’t want them missing out on any important moments, but it was getting stuffy in here with his best friends panicked scent.

As soon as the hospital rooms door shut him and Brock were alone in a silent space, and it was the most relaxed he’d been for the last three or so hours.

He reached his hand out towards the Alpha, smiling lazily when Brock played with his fingers.

“Thank you for being here.” Bucky whispered, not wanting to disturb their calm atmosphere.

“No where else I’d rather be, babe.” The Alpha whispered back, leaning over the bed from his chair so his head rested on the pillow with Bucky’s.

“Are you still scared?” Brock asked, voice still whisper soft.

Bucky nodded, biting his lip.

“You still excited?”

He nodded again, a small smile taking over his face.

“Still sad?”

Bucky stared at him for a long time, bright eyes glistening in the lamp lit room, and he nodded once more, before smiling.

“I’m also happy.” The Omega said, voice quieter as he was starting to drift into sleep.

“Why are you happy?” Brock asked, even though he sounded like he already knew.

“I’m happy I’ll finally get to meet them, because I love them so much...” that’s all he said before he fell asleep completely.

Brock kissed his cheek, smoothing his hair back as he just took the time to watch his beautiful Omega sleep.

God, he loved his Hot James.

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Peggy and Steve**

  
“Steven, you need to calm down.” Peggy spoke sternly.

“I know, I’m trying it’s- what if something goes wrong? What if something happens to the babies, or- or Buck-“ Peggy cut off that thought immediately.

“Nothing, I repeat _nothing_ is going to go wrong, do you understand me? Our children? They will be fine, they’re going to be healthy and strong, and even more beautiful than one would imagine. And James? Is he not one of the most stubborn people you know?” She asked.

“You mean besides you?” He tried to joke, but his sad tone not helping it land.

“Steven.”

“Yes, Bucky’s incredibly stubborn.”

“So, do you think he would actually let a single thing go wrong? he’s so stubborn the universe would be scared to mess with him.” They both chuckled at that.

“Yeah, god you’re right.” Steve said, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

Peggy smiled up at her husband, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. “Do you feel better now?”

Steve nodded, smiling back down at her.

“Yeah, thank you.”

Peggy grinned. “Aren’t you excited, though? We’re so close to getting to meet our babies.”

Steve grinned back, his hands coming up to cup his wife’s cheeks. “I can’t wait.”

The two kissed, sweet and slow.

“I love you, Steven.” Peggy whispered.

“And I love you, Pegs.”

  
_-_-_-_

  
**Brock and Bucky**

  
“OH MY GOD!”

Everybody in the room winced at Bucky’s loud vocals, no one daring to comment on it and upset the laboring Omega.

Brock knew for sure his hand would be bruised from Bucky squeezing it so tight for the last five hours, and he was starting to wonder if maybe the Omega would break it.

Peggy and Steve waited outside once Dr. Cho came in, stating that she needed to check to see how far along Bucky was.

The Omega was laying on his right side, facing Brock while he had his legs pulled up close against the large swell of his stomach.

The doctor and her nurse were waiting until the contraction was over to ask Bucky to roll onto his back, not wanting to make the Omega hurt even worse.

Bucky was breathing heavily as the contraction wound down, legs loosening from their tight clench.

Dr. Cho moved forward, her gloved hand coming to rest on Bucky’s knee.

“Mr. Barnes? I need you to roll onto your back okay?”

Bucky just kept huffing out exhausted breathes.

Brock came to help him, along with the nurse, they each took Bucky’s hips gently and helped turn him. The Omega let out a wail, moaning painfully as they shifted his body into a new position.

Once he was on his back the nurse propped his legs up, bending them at the knee until his legs were spread far enough apart for the doctor to see where she needed.

Once Brock was done helping the nurse he took his boyfriend’s hand again, letting the Omega squeeze to his hearts content.

“Alright let’s see.” Dr. Cho said, after doing her exam she let Bucky put his legs down a bit, rising to her feet and disposing of her gloves.

“Good news is you’re at 7 centimeters now, which means you still have a long while but your body is starting to move along a bit faster now.” The doctor explained, a kind smile on her face.

“How-“ Bucky panted, still out of breathe from his rather intense contraction. “How much longer?” He asked shakily.

“I really can’t say Mr. Barnes, could be three or four hours, could be nine or ten. It’s up to your body and the twins to decide.”

Bucky just sobbed, his over emotional hormone driven brain mixed with the worst pain he’s ever felt in his life making him want to just pass the fuck out and cry in a ball at the same time.

He knew labor was going to hurt, of course he did, but this pain was incapacitating.

Every single contraction felt like it was gonna squeeze his body until it couldn’t anymore, until he popped. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, and the only sound he could make was loud moaning and screams.

It was horrible.

Fuck his lamaze teacher for saying how beautiful birth was, clearly they’d never done it, because all of the liquids that have come out of him are anything but beautiful.

A little past the fifth hour of labor his water broke, or what he thought was _all_ of his water. Because every time he sits up a flood leaves his body, the doctor said it was normal but it fucking sucked.

Mostly because it felt like he kept pissing himself, and one of his socks keeps getting wet, but he doesn’t want to take it off because then his foot will be cold. God, why didn’t they put extra socks in the go bag? Stupid mistake.

But bless Brock, that man was his rock. His Brock rock? Maybe he’ll make that pun out loud, would Brock think that’s funny or lame? No wait- it doesn’t matter anyway because a contraction is happening again.

Fuck...

At least he can squeeze the hand of his Brock rock.

Shit, shit, shit. This contraction is even worse than the last, how is that fucking possible?!

This is outrageous, fuck this, fuck all of it, even Brock’s stupid rock hand.

Oh... oh good the contractions letting up, he takes it back, fuck everything but Brock’s rock hand, it’s a beautiful rock hand that deserves to be polished and displayed on a shelf under a spotlight for all to see.

“Brock...” He brokenly spoke. “I love your rock hand.”

Brock of course had no idea what the fuck that meant.

“Uh, Thanks J.”

Bucky just deliriously patted the Alpha’s cheek, eyes still closed as he lay on his back with his legs still spread wide.

He hadn’t even noticed when Dr. Cho and the nurse left the room, in to much pain to care to pay attention to any of his senses.

Bucky felt strong kicks from inside his belly, and he groaned.

Clearly these kids were already over uncle Bucky and ready to get the fuck away from the loud screaming curse words they’ve been hearing for the last few hours.

It was gonna be a _long_ night.

  
But at least he had his Brock rock.

  
_-_-_-_

  
Days until due date, zero.

Hours of labor, 13.

Total curse words from laboring Omega, 324 and counting.

Injuries to non laboring people, 3.

  
And honestly, at this point, Bucky didn’t even feel bad about Brock’s bruised hand and broken pinky, or Steve’s black eye. At least Peggy is smart enough to keep some distance between her and Bucky when he’s... uh violent.

Brock and Steve are lucky those are the only injuries they’ve received, because Bucky was pretty sure he could kill right now, and you _really_ don’t want to be in his line of fire.

He was thirteen hours in and still at seven fucking centimeters, and he was over it.

The twins had only gotten more active as the hours went on, the contractions not allowing them to settle, so he also had to deal with getting kicked from the inside while his body betrayed him.

Luckily one of the babies had started moving down a bit. Well, “Luckily” is the word the doctor used, to Bucky he was still not fully dilated and now had a large head putting pressure where it wasn’t wanted.

Fuck, fucking fuckity fuck!

That about sums up Bucky’s verbal communication over the last eight or so hours.

And even though he damaged Brock’s rock hand, the Alpha was generous (or stupid) enough to lend the Omega his other rock hand.

Which in Bucky opinion wasn’t as nice as the previous.

But whatever, he can deal.

Except for the part where he totally can’t because fuck!

That’s a good reason right? Sounds logical to Bucky. Fucking try and question his logic right now, dare ya!

And shit, there goes his body betraying him again, he’s gonna have to have some serious words with his bod after this is all said and done. Or maybe he’ll just take a nap instead.

And wouldn’t a nap be heaven?

“You can take a nap, Buck.” Was that Steve?

“What?” The Omega asked, confused because he was too exhausted to open his eyes and look to see for himself.

“You said a nap would be heaven.” The blond explained, a dose of confusion tainting his words.

“I said that out loud?” He mumbled.

He received three confirmations.

“Fuck, maybe I do need a nap then.”

But _luckily_ that nap came easy.

  
_-_-_-_

  
At 6:12 pm the day of his due date, _twenty_ hours into labor is when things _finally_ started happening.

He was dilated to a nine when he felt the distinct pain of a head slipping down his insides and pressing against his entrance (or in this case exit).

“Fuck!” He shouted, alerting the rest of the room seeing as this was his most coherent state of being in the last four hours (after his power nap of course).

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

Brock was by his side in an instant, holding Bucky’s shoulder with his non bandaged hand.

Steve and Peggy were on his other side, hands out towards Bucky as if they could fix everything that was or may be wrong.

Luckily the nurse had come in at just this moment (Convenient timing right?).

“Fuck, there’s a fucking head- Jesus!” Bucky yelled, another contraction taking grip of his body, not allowing anymore words to come out.

The nurse pushed his legs apart to exam the problem, when she came back up the contraction was winding down and left Bucky crying.

“Okay, I’m gonna go get the doctor.” The nurse said, hurrying away.

She returned not to long after that, Dr. Cho in tow.

Bucky could tell the next pain wasn’t far away.

When the doctor examined him she brought the good news that he was fully dilated, and god, that made Bucky cry even more.

He was given instructions to push on the next contraction.

Not even a minute went by when the pain arose again, this time different, an urge taking over his body.

So he pushed, long and hard, ready for it.

He however was not ready when the baby’s head was halfway out and wouldn’t budge anymore. Just stayed there, the head and eyes the only thing seen.

And Bucky fucking sobbed.

“What the fuck!” He screamed, because what the fuck!

Ten minutes went by, and no matter what he did that baby did not want out.

“Why does your baby have to have such a big fucking head...” Bucky sobbed, broken huffs of air coming out of his mouth as wet, salty tears, and a mixture of snot and sweat ran down his face.

He just screamed, what else was he to do?

  
After twenty minutes of trying tirelessly to push the head out the little ears and nose finally started to budge, and surprisingly once the head was all the way out the shoulders didn’t take _nearly_ as much effort nor time.

And when the doctor pulled the baby from his body he just closed his eyes, and lay back on the bed remembering that there would be another baby coming soon enough.

Wailing filled the room, Peggy and Steve gasping at the tiny crying alien.

“It’s a boy!” Dr. Cho declared.

Bucky opened his eyes to look but was distracted by Brock on his right, the Alpha smiling down at him with a look of pride and admiration.

Bucky just gave a small smile back, his hand coming up to rest on Brock’s cheek.

He was sure Steve and Peggy went to be with their son as he got cleaned up, but Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off of his love, his heart.

Because everyone knows birth is about the baby, all you remember of that day is the baby, but it’s not Bucky’s baby, so it’s also his day.

  
_-_-_-_

( _A/N I recommend listening to “Nocturne in a Minor” by Chad Lawson from here on out, it’s the song I was listening to when I wrote this scene and I think it just captures it really well)_

It took another hour before the second baby was delivered, this time much easier and a much smaller baby.

Steve and Peggy started full on sobbing once the words “It’s a girl!” were spoken, and no one really blamed them.

The couple had asked Bucky if he wanted to hold them, but he said not yet.

He wasn’t sure if he could right now, maybe in a few days, but right now it’s to fresh. He doesn’t wanna bond with them yet, not while he’s still reeling from the birth and labor.

He did see them though, he watched the new parents dote in there beautiful little ones, and he smiled.

Now he understands what people mean when they say birth is beautiful, because when you’re the one who gets to keep the baby you get to understand the whole experience, not just the gross painful stuff, but the real heartwarming, soul bonding things.

That’s why he couldn’t hold them yet, because it wasn’t his experience, it would be though, when it was his children.

So him and Brock just watched each other, small smiles on their faces.

“Are you sad?” Brock whisper, voice so soft only Bucky could hear.

Was he sad that he had to let go?

Was he sad he gave Steve and Peggy everything they’ve ever wanted?

 

“...No.”

Brock’s smile grew, as did Bucky’s, and the two just watched each other.

 

  
_-_-_-_

  
_Epilogue_

_March 21st_

_Two years later_

  
“Uncle!” Two little voices yelled as they tottled towards Bucky.

The Omega has just entered the front door to the Rogers/Carter residents, and was immediately greeted by his adorable nephew and niece.

His nephew Max grabbing onto his left leg while his niece Elena latched onto his right, their matching blond hair bright in the sunlight from the doors window.

The two grinned up at him with baby blue eyes.

“Hey, guys. Happy Birthday!” Bucky said, smiling down at the tiny people.

Steve came down the hallway, grin on his face as he started detaching his spawn from Bucky’s legs.

“Alright guys, lets give uncle some space.”

Max just moved back towards Bucky though, his little hands reaching up to touch Bucky’s six month pregnant belly.

“Up?” He asked, hands raised in expectance.

Bucky obliged, lifting the heavy baby up to sit on his tummy, the little head resting in between his shoulder and neck, inhaling Bucky’s scent.

The twins always found comfort in his scent and heartbeat, something that would always tie them to each other.

Elena was looking up at Brock who was behind Bucky holding the wrapped birthday presents, she gave her best grin, dimples and all and batted her lashes at the Alpha.

“Pwesents?” She asked.

Steve picked her up then, bringing his more energetic child down the hall towards the back yard.

“Come on little miss, lets get back to the party you can open presents later.”

  
Bucky turned to look at Brock, getting a smile from the Alpha before turning and following Steve, Max still in his arms all snuggled up and acting like he needed a nap.

Peggy came up to them when they were outside and planted a kiss on his cheek, she took Max from his arms to where they’d had all of the presents arranged, and plopped him down in front of his.

Bucky and Brock stood to the side where they watched the kids tear into wrapping paper, the Omega leaning back into the Alpha’s chest, Brock’s hands snaking around his middle to caress his baby bump where their little girl slept.

Bucky turned his head to plant a kiss on Brock’s lips, smiling when the Alpha booped his nose.

“Hey, J?” Brock asked.

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed, soft smile never leaving his lips.

“Are you excited?” The Alpha whispered.

Bucky didn’t even hesitate.

“Yes, happy too.”

Brock closed his eyes and leaned his head against Bucky’s.

“So am I.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head Bucky’s recovery was fast, I like to think that since his pregnancy and labor were so hard that he had a speedy recovery.
> 
> I imagine that Steve and Peggy were more than happy with their two kids and wouldn’t even feel the need to ask Bucky, or anyone else to carry a child for them. I think that their daughter Elena would be an Omega and their son Max would be an Alpha when they grow up. To me Max is more of a mellow little tank and Elena is an energetic little ball of adrenaline, who could sweet talk anybody into anything she wanted.
> 
> And as for Bucky and Brock I like to think they got married shortly after having their first kid, and less then a year later had another daughter, and maybe a few years down the line a son. Not sure what their kids names would be, but they’d probably have two Alpha girls and a little Omega boy whom all had dark hair and grey blue eyes. They’d have a dog two, a big fluffy one. And their Christmas pictures would be the absolute cutest.
> 
> Bucky would write another popular book series, it’d be all the rage with them youngsters.
> 
> That’s just how I picture all of them ending up, a ridiculously sweet happy ever after.
> 
> But anyway, thank you so much to everyone that’s stuck with this fic, especially thanks for the encouragement some of you gave me when I was just about close to giving up on this fic. I really hope I did it justice, and who knows, maybe down the line I’ll write more nice Brock fics.
> 
> Please leave comments letting me know what you thought about the ending *hugs to you all*.


End file.
